


С первого взгляда

by Northpoleowl



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: D/s undertones, Don't copy to another site, Friends to Lovers, Jealous Spock (Star Trek), M/M, Porn, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-09-30 14:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northpoleowl/pseuds/Northpoleowl
Summary: Спок случайно узнает, что доктор Маккой в юности снялся в порнофильме. А еще узнает, что он, оказывается, ревнивец.





	1. Заполучение

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/gifts).
  * A translation of [I Know It When I See it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328808) by [scarletjedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletjedi/pseuds/scarletjedi). 



У Спока давно вошло в привычку принимать пищу в общей столовой, среди остальных членов команды. В целях надлежащего исполнения обязанностей первого офицера логично находиться среди экипажа, чтобы проследить за благополучием личного состава. Их команда преимущественно состояла из людей, и, как выяснил Спок, отчеты и рапорты позволяли увидеть лишь небольшой процент общей картины, поэтому в таких вопросах ему лучше всего было полагаться на собственное суждение. Когда командование «Энтерпрайз» было передано Джеймсу Кирку, Спок не нашел причин прекращать данную практику. На самом деле, время его пребывания в общественных помещениях даже увеличилось.

Когда Ухура пела, Спок аккомпанировал на своей лире, но никогда не предлагал составить ей дуэт. Вулканское пение в целом было некомфортным для человеческого слуха, и, хотя Спок и унаследовал свой голос от человеческой половины, пела эта человеческая половина как вулканец. Также Спок играл в шахматы с желающими, обычно — с капитаном, и время от времени — с мистером Скоттом (чей стиль игры был ближе к стилю самого Спока, нежели капитана; кроме того, Скотт обладал немалым мастерством, хотя умения самого Спока существенно его превосходили). Однажды вечером он даже благосклонно согласился сыграть с йоменом Рэнд в го: чрезвычайно захватывающая игра, и йомен была весьма опытным игроком. В итоге Спок проиграл две игры из трех и был вынужден притвориться, что не видит, как некоторые члены экипажа передают друг другу деньги.

Однако, приятнее всего были более… легкомысленные дискуссии, которые он вел с доктором Маккоем во время общих приемов пищи в основной общественной зоне. Хотя Спок и не отрицал, что его отношения с начальником медслужбы начали приобретать довольно оживленный и беспокойный характер, он быстро распознал, что доктор наделен некоторыми ценными качествами. Для того, кто был столь склонен к вопиющей эмоциональности, Маккой обладал быстрым и удивительно логичным разумом, что сделало их дискуссии сходными с теми шахматными матчами, что Спок разыгрывал с капитаном, где логика противостояла интуиции и риску. Хотя Спок и не мог честно заявить, что одерживал верх во всех спорах, он чаще всего не упускал возможности оставить за собой последнее слово.

Это было почти так же удовлетворительно.

Маккой, казалось, чувствовал то же самое: сейчас, спустя несколько месяцев после перевода на «Энтерпрайз» и несколько недель после того, как Спок стал сознательно провоцировать эти споры, на отпущенную им тонкую шпильку Маккой, к его удивлению, только рассмеялся.

— Я знаю, что вы делаете, — протянул он. Спок поднял бровь в ответ, но по какой-то причине усмешка Маккоя стала лишь шире.

— Действительно, доктор, — сказал Спок, — я бы не стал пытаться вести с вами дискуссии, если бы сознавал, что вы неспособны хотя бы на толику логического мышления. — Он знал, что его слова были резкими; хотя такое среди вулканцев не было редкостью, некоторые аспекты личности Спока не снискали ему в детстве близкой компании сверстников. Во взрослой жизни они помогли ему сохранить достоинство среди тех, кто едва ли был знаком с вулканской культурой.

Доктор Маккой, однако, не был ни тем, ни другим.

— Представьте себе, — только и ответил он, и более не стал развивать эту тему, оставив Спока гадать, имелось ли в виду откровенное признание Споком его собственных действий или же его сомнительный комплимент. Маккой между тем продолжил объяснение, в чем именно Спок был неправ.

Спок не был неправ, но ему всегда было приятно слушать, как Маккой пытается.

В настоящее время побочным эффектом неожиданных колебаний магнитных полей вокруг корабля стало преждевременное завершение последнего эксперимента Спока, что сводило на нет все результаты. Ему придется начать все сначала, но Спок смирился с этим несчастливым исходом — завершил записи, прибрал рабочий стол и раньше обычного направился на обед.

Возможно, Джим будет свободен для партии игры в шахматы. Спок находил их матчи весьма захватывающими и поучительными, и дальнейшее познание разума капитана стоило риска проигрыша. До сих пор Спок еще не пришел к удовлетворяющему его заключению. Если бы он верил в подобные суеверия, то мог бы сказать, что Джим, как выразился бы доктор Маккой, обладает «дьявольской удачей».

Как заметил Спок, доктор Маккой никогда не играл в шахматы.

— Нет, — ответил он как-то на вопрос Спока, — оставляю эти военные игры вам, командирам, но если вам когда-нибудь понадобится третий для покера, что ж, — он легко и широко ухмыльнулся, — я весь ваш.

Джим тоже усмехнулся, и Спок посмотрел на них обоих, уверенный, что упустил какую-то важнейшую подсказку, но не смог понять, какую именно. Он не думал, что она имела сексуальный характер, поскольку до этого он не наблюдал никаких намеков на физическое влечение между Джимом и Маккоем. Спок знал Джима достаточно долго, чтобы быть уверенным, что по крайней мере в нем он сможет распознать соответствующие признаки. Доктор Маккой же, наоборот, поддавался прочтению одновременно и более легко, и более трудно. Для столь несдержанного на эмоции человека добрый доктор выдавал очень мало личной информации.

Войдя на палубу отдыха, Спок остановился в дверях — несколько небольших группок людей, которые до этого смеялись и болтали между собой, внезапно замолчали. Это был не первый раз, когда при его появлении в помещении повисало молчание — обычно это касалось разговоров сексуального характера, люди по-видимому считали их неподходящими для ушей Спока. Однажды, еще при командовании капитана Пайка, Спок попытался объяснить одному члену экипажа, что подобные дискуссии его не оскорбляют, но результатом этого стал лишь запрос на перевод в другую часть корабля, а затем и вовсе с «Энтерпрайз». По-видимому, парень был не в состоянии преодолеть смущение оттого, что Спок поймал его «на горячем». Капитан Пайк проявил понимание того, что он назвал «серьезным случаем столкновения разных культур» и, отведя Спока в сторонку, объяснил ему кое-что. Спок больше никогда не пытался откровенно обсуждать вопросы сексуального характера с людьми на корабле — и даже тогда, когда это обсуждение могло бы избавить его от некоторых неудобств во время его прерванного пон фарра.

Подняв бровь, Спок осмотрел ближайшую к нему группу людей — команду инженеров, которые в настоящее время были назначены в зета-смену. Никто не смотрел ему в глаза. _Потрясающе_. Обычно статистически хотя бы один из застигнутых врасплох участников старался выдержать его взгляд в попытке скрыть чувство вины под бравадой или развязностью.

Возможно, темой обсуждения не были похождения сексуального характера. Идя через столовую к репликатору, Спок мысленно сделал себе заметку выяснить, что же обсуждала данная группа. Если это странное поведение команды продолжится, он сможет и будет расследовать причину. Если же прекратится, то Спок будет рассматривать это как… случайность, тогда расследования, вероятно, можно будет избежать.

Он ввел в репликатор запрос, выбрав излюбленное им блюдо земного происхождения из соевого творога тофу с рисовой лапшой в пряном арахисовом соусе. Репликатор по-прежнему не слишком точно воспроизводил блюда вулканской кухни. Когда Спок достал поднос со своим обедом, дверь в столовую открылась, впуская Джима и Маккоя.

Чрезвычайно любопытно: многие группы, что уже успокоились после появления Спока, тут же начали проявлять признаки тревоги, обмениваясь взглядами и быстро пряча падды. Несколько инженеров даже предпочли торопливо подняться и уйти, проходя за спиной капитана так стремительно, что Спок поднял бровь в удивлении оттого, что Джим этого не заметил.

_Потрясающе._

— Мистер Спок, — кивнул Джим, когда они с Маккоем подошли ближе. Похоже, капитан пребывал в хорошем настроении, жизнерадостный и дружелюбный, несмотря на официальность, с которой обратился к Споку.

— Капитан, — в том же тоне ответствовал Спок, и Джим ухмыльнулся ему, по своему обыкновению хлопнув по плечу. И как обычно, Спок ощутил быструю вспышку чувств Джима, отпечаток, словно на фотографии 21-го века: _спокойствие, усталость, довольство, беспокойство._ Достаточно легко было отыскать причину для каждой эмоции. Спокойствие от затишья долгого полета до точки назначения. Усталость после стычки с ромуланцами на прошлой неделе. Довольство от нахождения в кругу своих друзей — Спока и доктора Маккоя. Беспокойство оттого, что встречи с ромуланцами становились все серьезнее, и именно капитану приходилось нести бремя ответственности за корабль.

— Не думал, что вы любите тайскую еду, Спок, — в качестве приветствия сказал Маккой.

— В самом деле, — ответил Спок, ожидая, пока остальные двое сделают свой заказ, — репликаторы на моем первом корабле были не в состоянии воспроизводить вулканскую кухню, поэтому я был вынужден импровизировать. Я нашел текстуру этого блюда приятной, сочетание вкусов привлекательными, а специи — бодрящими.

Джим отвернулся от аппарата, держа на подносе обычный для него набор: мясной сэндвич, кусочки фруктов и чашку кофе. Сегодня, если обоняние не подводило Спока, сэндвич был с тунцом, а фруктом было зеленое яблоко. На подносе Маккоя стояла чашка знакомого Споку овощного супа. Он и сам подумывал заказать этот суп на обед, но в итоге сделал выбор в пользу сложных углеводов. Неподалеку от репликатора находился столик на четверых, куда Джим быстро опустил поднос, Спок и Маккой последовали его примеру.

— А что теперь, когда у вас есть доступ к вулканской кухне? — спросил Маккой, тяня слова сильнее обычного, но Спок не распознал в вопросе каких-либо признаков насмешки.

Что, как он счел, заслуживало честного ответа.

— Хотя репликаторы нашего корабля и работают на пике эффективности, я обнаружил, что они просто не могут воспроизвести некоторые нюансы большинства блюд вулканской кухни. У меня есть несколько теорий насчет причин этого, включая вероятность различия вкусовых ощущений между людьми и вулканцами. Возможно, люди просто не могут распознать некоторые оттенки вкуса и потому не могут запрограммировать на них репликаторы.

Джим смотрел на него с полным ртом сэндвича с тунцом. Он, казалось, улыбался, хотя и был при этом достаточно вежлив, чтобы держать рот закрытым. Маккой же, напротив, ухмылялся в открытую.

— Да им слабо, правда же? — и хотя прозвучало в форме вопроса, тон Маккоя подразумевал, что это не вопрос.

Спок поднял бровь.

— Полагаю, я так и сказал.

Теперь Джим рассмеялся в голос, да и усмешка Маккоя стала шире, обнажая зубы.

— Я бы не стал из-за этого переживать, Спок, — вставил Джим, к счастью, уже прожевав свой кусок сэндвича. — Земную еду они тоже не могут воспроизвести стопроцентно.

— Ничто не сравнится с пищей, выращенной в почве, Спок, — добавил Маккой. — И не сравнится никогда. Кстати, — Маккой указал в его сторону суповой ложкой, — в следующий раз как будем на Земле, я приготовлю вам знаменитое рагу семейства Маккой — традиционные приправы, куча овощей и все вместе горячее Атланты в августе. Думаю, вам понравится.

— Неужели, — обе брови Спока поднялись в удивлении. — Я ценю ваше предложение, доктор. Благодарю вас.

— Не стоит, — отмахнулся Маккой. — Я не могу приготовить вам жареного цыпленка или бисквиты в подливке, туда, знаете ли, добавляют сосиски. Но фамильные традиции и нужны для того, чтобы ими делиться, по крайней мере, что касается еды. — Он подмигнул. — Но настоящие секреты охраняются лучше, чем клингонское пространство.

Спок поднял бровь:

— Они защищены флотом боевых птиц и нейтральной зоной?

— Будете так нахальничать, и я оставлю все рагу себе, — Маккой сунул в рот ложку супа, а затем нахмурился, глядя в тарелку, — держу пари, на вкус оно будет получше.

Джим все улыбался им обоим, теперь, когда он закончил есть, его усмешка стала шире. Спок заметил у него эту привычку — Джим ел быстро, но размеренно, и всегда съедал все дочиста, прежде чем вступать в разговоры. Это очень отличалось от неспешной манеры Маккоя, или от его же торопливых перекусов, когда лазарет был переполнен, и у него было «слишком много дел, черт побери, я поем нормально, когда закончу, и ни минутой раньше!» Спок не считал, что Маккой на самом деле лишит его своего рагу, но на всякий случай решил не развивать тему.

Он обдумал идею рассказать о странных действиях экипажа, но, в конце концов, решил не делать этого. Сначала он сам должен провести расследование, не было нужды привлекать внимание к проблеме, которая в конечном итоге могла оказаться несущественной. Тем не менее, ему нужно было быстро узнать причину этой суматохи, и Спок точно знал, к кому ему обратиться.

***

Скотти проявил нехарактерную для него неохоту предоставить Споку необходимую ему информацию.

— Мистер Скотт, — прервал на полуслове очередную отговорку главного инженера Спок. — Я прошу дать простой ответ. Вам известно или неизвестно, что именно отвлекает команду? Позвольте напомнить, что именно ваша собственная служба выглядит наиболее затронутой случившимся.

— Так точно, — вздохнул Скотти. — Я знаю причину.

— Отлично, не могли бы вы рассказать мне, в чем она заключается?

Губы Скотти сжались, он некоторое время внимательно изучал Спока, сдвинув челюсть набок, а затем тяжело выпустил воздух через нос.

— Я сделаю лучше, — смирившись, он направился к своей консоли. Достал диск для записи данных и вставил его в компьютер, но вместо того, чтобы, по своему обыкновению, произнести команду вслух, начал набирать ее вручную. Спок лишь поднял бровь при виде таких мер секретности — или это ради соблюдения молчания? Что же это было, если даже Скотти боялся произнести это вслух?

Миг спустя, когда компьютер выполнил задачу и перестал гудеть, Скотти извлек диск и протянул его Споку.

— Вот копия файла, — сказал он, но даже когда Спок потянулся, чтобы взять диск, Скотти продолжал крепко держать его. — Надеюсь, вы к этому готовы, дружище.

Брови Спока взмыли вверх, потом одна опустилась на место.

— Я полностью обучен…

— Да я не о том, — сказал Скотти и отпустил диск. Спок взглянул на отвоеванный им приз. В его ладони диск казался теплым, хотя это было и невозможно — даже длящийся дольше обычного контакт диска с рукой Скотти не нагрел бы его так. И вот он — ответ к этой небольшой тайне.

Спок поднял взгляд:

— Благодарю вас, мистер Скотт.

Но Скотти лишь махнул рукой:

— Не благодарите меня, и, если он спросит, я вам этого не давал.

Спок моргнул.

— Кого вы имеете в виду?

Скотти лишь отмахнулся, покачав головой, и направился прочь, обратно к своим обязанностям. Спок посмотрел ему вслед и бережно поместил диск в карман униформы. Шанс просмотреть файл представится только через несколько часов, когда наступит время вечернего отдыха. Спок ознакомится с ним перед тем, как направиться, как обычно, на ужин в столовую. Возможно, Маккой согласится с ним подискутировать.

Спок решительно развернулся и направился на мостик дорабатывать остаток смены.


	2. Открытие

Вулканцы обладали гораздо более точным чувством времени, чем люди, и потому были значительно менее восприимчивы к феномену личного восприятия замедления хода времени. И тем не менее, Споку казалось, что остаток смены тянулся дольше обычного. Его тревожил тот факт, что перспектива найти наконец-то решение утренней загадки оказала на него такой серьезный эффект. Очевидно, он недооценил степень своей вовлеченности в данный вопрос. Возможно, перед просмотром диска ему стоит помедитировать, чтобы обрести внутреннее равновесие и позволить себе воспринимать информацию на оптимальном уровне.

К тому времени, как Спок поймал себя на том, что совершил небольшую ошибку, он начал подозревать, что и медитация также не увенчается успехом.

Тем не менее, отмеренное сменой время все же закончилось, и, когда команда мостика начала передавать посты бета-смене, Джим, наконец, хлопнул в ладоши.

— Ну, — сказал он, — последний гудок. Пора на выход, мальчики и девочки.

Спок поднял бровь.

— Я не слышал никакого гудка. Вы уверены, что ваш слух в порядке? Возможно, доктору Маккою стоит…

Краем глаза Спок видел, как лейтенант Сулу и энсин Чехов обменялись веселыми взглядами. Даже лейтенант Ухура, передавая пост лейтенанту Карлайлу, казалось, сдерживала улыбку. Джим, однако, угодил прямиком в ловушку.

— Нет, Спок, нет. На самом деле не было никакого гудка, — пустился в объяснения Джим, его усмешка хоть и померкла, но не угасла совсем. — Это всего лишь такое выражение.

Спок какое-то время смотрел на него, а затем приподнял подбородок.

— Ну разумеется. Последний гудок это отсылка к фабрикам девятнадцатого и двадцатого веков, где для обозначения начала и окончания смен использовались серии гудков и сигналов.

Улыбка Джима застыла, почти исчезнув, глаза подозрительно сощурились.

— Ты знал, о чем идет речь, — сказал он.

— Так и есть, — подтвердил Спок.

Джим втянул воздух:

— Ты меня одурачил.

Спок поднял бровь:

— Я лишь намеревался…

— Разыграть меня, пошутить над моими представлениями о твоем понимании земной культуры с целью повеселиться, — перебил Джим. Спок моргнул.

— Да, — сказал он тоном, подразумевающим, что это единственно возможный логически и, следовательно, очевидный вывод.

Джим ухмыльнулся.

— Мистер Спок, я вами горжусь.

На миг опустив взгляд, Спок кивнул и, наконец, поднялся с места.

— Благодарю, капитан, — ответил он, следуя за Джимом в турболифт.

— Палуба три, — объявил Джим, и лифт пришел в движение. — Спок, я умираю с голоду. Поужинаешь со мной?

Диск в кармане Спока будто внезапно стал тяжелее. Он даже почти начал сомневаться в характеристиках искусственной гравитации корабля.

— Боюсь, меня ждет одно дело, — ответил он. Было бы неразумным затягивать — этот отвлекающий его внимание фактор и так уже сделал его беспокойным и резким. Джим, похоже, расстроился, и Спок, кашлянув, предложил:

— Однако, после завершения данного дела я не отказался бы от партии в шахматы в комнате отдыха.

Вновь просияв, Джим хлопнул его по плечу. _Привязанность. Удовольствие. Одиночество. Голод._

— Буду ждать с нетерпением. Скажем… часа через два? Тебе этого хватит?

Пока Спок обдумывал, двери лифта открылись, и они вышли в коридор. Вероятность того, что ему потребуется более часа на ознакомление с файлом, была минимальной, а более двух часов — и того меньше. Он кивнул:

— Двух часов будет более чем достаточно.

— Отлично, — ответил Джим, глядя на проходящих мимо них членов экипажа. — Может, тогда ты мне расскажешь, что беспокоило тебя всю смену.

Спок моргнул в неподдельном изумлении. Он не осознавал, что вел себя настолько очевидно, что капитан это заметил. Сейчас Джим смотрел прямо на него откровенным и неосуждающим взглядом, хотя в нем была и озабоченность — и понимание того, что он может приказать Споку все рассказать; Джим давал ему возможность объясниться добровольно.

Спок сделал глубокий вдох.

— Сегодня до начала смены я столкнулся с чем-то, что заставило меня задуматься. Мое дело подразумевает дальнейшее изучение этого вопроса. На данный момент неясно, требует ли этот вопрос участия капитана, но, если эти два часа не окажутся плодотворными, я, разумеется, проконсультируюсь с вами, Джим.

Спок нечасто называл капитана по имени, не важно, как часто мысленно именовал его так. Они редко находились там, где это было допустимо, а тем более — уместно. Сейчас же Спок использовал имя намеренно. Это означало: «доверься мне, как другу».

Джим посмотрел на него с куда большей долей капитанского взгляда, чем хотелось бы Споку, но в итоге кивнул в молчаливом согласии.

— Конечно, Спок, тогда увидимся позже.

— Капитан, — чуть поклонился он в ответ. Джим ответил тем же и, развернувшись, направился по коридору прочь. Спок еще услышал, как он бормотал о том, чтобы достать лом и выковырнуть Маккоя из медотсека. _Что было бы приятно_ , подумал Спок. Хотя Маккой и не играл сам, его присутствие на матчах между Джимом и Споком последним весьма приветствовалось.

Когда Джим скрылся из виду, Спок повернулся и вошел в свою каюту.

— Компьютер, запереть дверь. Приоритет допуска — один, — произнес он, едва за спиной закрылась дверь. Допуск один позволял войти в помещение лишь персоналу высшего ранга, в данном случае — Джиму, ну и, конечно, Маккою с его медицинским мастер-кодом. Это был максимальный уровень безопасности, который Спок мог себе позволить, не оставляя записей о повышении этого уровня в бортовом журнале.

При этом Спок все еще не был уверен в причинах собственной скрытности. Джим задал вопрос, и рассказать ему, что случилось, было бы довольно просто и вполне допустимо. И, тем не менее, было что-то в неприкрытой реакции команды, в подспудно неприязненных и неохотных действиях Скотти. Потому выбранный Споком курс действий представлялся ему верным, и, скорее даже, наиболее логичным.

Медленно, постепенно Спок привыкал действовать в подобных ситуациях. Он улучшал свои методы решения возникавших проблем… «следуя внутреннему чутью».

Сев перед экраном, он вставил диск в дисковод.

— Компьютер, активировать протокол безопасности Гамма.

— Принято… — компьютер пикнул и загудел, выполняя задачу. Протокол Гамма отключал стандартные логи, оставляя действующим лишь персональный лог Спока. — Протокол безопасности Гамма активирован. — Если информация на диске окажется безобидной, Спок сможет перегрузить запись из персонального лога в общекорабельный, но если бы он этого не сделал, а затем ему пришлось бы удалять несколько следующих минут из общего лога, это могло вызвать слишком много вопросов.

— Анализ содержимого диска.

— Анализ выполнен, — незамедлительно отозвался компьютер. — Диск содержит один мультимедийный файл с видео- и аудиокомпонентами. Файл создан более десяти земных лет назад. Точная дата создания…

— Несущественно, — прервал Спок. — Освещение на пятьдесят процентов. — Свет в каюте потускнел, снижая вероятность бликов на экране. — Запустить файл.

Темный экран стремительно зажегся, разворачивая красочную картинку — изображение пейзажа: выкрашенный в красный цвет деревянный амбар на фоне синего неба и бурых от спелого зерна, а не от засухи полей. Земной пейзаж — американская сельская глубинка. К горизонту ландшафт слегка повышался, так что видео скорее всего было снято где-то на побережье, а не в центральных равнинных регионах, но Спок не мог точно определить, на каком именно побережье. Изображение было ровным и на удивление четким, и если бы не фоновый шум, Спок мог бы счесть, что это просто картинка, настолько оно было неподвижным. Тот, кто снял это видео, явно имел профессиональное оборудование.

Изображение померкло, смещаясь в сторону — сцена изменилась. Освещение потускнело, и Спок понял, что камера движется через дверной проем. Предположительно, сейчас они были в помещении амбара. Внутри было светло, что указывало на применение дополнительного освещения, и в кадре находилась только одна фигура. Мужчина, землянин, одетый в рубашку с длинным рукавом в ковбойском стиле и обтягивающие синие джинсы, заправленные в сапоги. Стоя спиной к камере, он грузил тюки сена из груды таких же на уже почти полную телегу. В его движениях были ритм и грация, и хотя мышцы не слишком хорошо просматривались через рубашку, Спок мог сказать, что парень был в весьма хорошей форме.

Спок нахмурился. Пока видео было довольно безобидным. Почему оно вызвало столь сильную реакцию у команды?

Как раз в этот момент человек развернулся к камере, вытирая пот со лба рукавом. Рука в кожаной рабочей перчатке на миг закрыла лицо. Но когда человек опустил руку и с легкой усмешкой взглянул прямо в камеру, у Спока перехватило дыхание. Он знал эту усмешку — уверенную и непринужденную — то, как изогнулись линии щек, как собрались морщинки в уголках глаз, таких ярких, и все же меркнущих на фоне темной от загара кожи. На мгновение Спок смотрел в лицо юному Леонарду Маккою.

Спок остановил файл, чувствуя, как вскипает внутри и расползается из живота покалывающими волнами волнение. Неудивительно, что команда отреагировала на это с таким ужасом — если доктор Маккой узнает, что они раскопали что-то из его редко упоминаемого прошлого…

Что это был за фильм? (У Спока было подозрение. Уединенная сцена. Музыка. То, как туго обтягивала торс Маккоя рубашка). Спок облизнул нижнюю губу, чего не позволял себе лет с двенадцати, и вновь запустил файл.

Взгляд Маккоя сместился куда-то за камеру, навстречу человеку, который быстро вошел в кадр. Тоже мужчина, он был выше и крупнее, практически распухший от обилия мускулов. С дочиста выбритой головой и в такой же тугой одежде. Войдя, он потянулся к Маккою и тот ответил тем же. И все равно Спок не был уверен, что же именно смотрит, до того момента, как новоприбывший поцеловал Маккоя.

— Компьютер, остановить воспроизведение.

— Воспроизведение остановлено.

Похоже что…

Теперь у Спока были доказательства, что…

Доктор Маккой однажды снимался в порнографическом фильме.

Споку было известно земное понятие о материалах для мастурбации. Будучи кадетом он как-то услышал некоторые озадачившие его комментарии от кадетов-землян, после чего воспользовался библиотекой Академии, чтобы изучить данную тему. Если его наблюдения были верны, он мог предположить, что порнография была важным, хотя и скрытым компонентом человеческой жизни.

Спок узнал о ее историческом значении, от археологических артефактов ранних веков и первых заблуждений на ее счет из-за ненаучной пуританской предвзятости до популярности «мягкой» порнографии в ведущих средствах массовой информации в конце двадцать первого века. (Последнее, однако, из-за пробела в исторических записях, было основано скорее на теоретических построениях. Ученые знали, что в период между порнофильмами начала двадцатого века и современными воззрениями произошло какое-то поворотное событие, но никакой конкретной информации не было).

Он читал о Голубой революции, целью которой было снятие позорного клейма с работников секс-индустрии — как в отношении проституции (которая в данное время являлась хорошо организованной профессией на Земле), так и в отношении порнографии.

И все же немало землян сохранило весьма пуританскую позицию по данному вопросу. Многие соглашались обсуждать темы секса только с близкими друзьями или романтическими партнерами. Учитывая то, как юно выглядел на этом видео доктор, неудивительно, что он не был склонен…

… но _почему_ он принял участие в этих съемках? Стандартизация образования означала, что Маккою не требовались деньги, чтобы платить за обучение, как это часто бывало на заре Голубой революции.

Он получал какое-то сексуальное удовольствие от участия? Спок знал, что некоторые земляне находили визуальную доступность и прилив адреналина от выставления напоказ эротически стимулирующими. Неужели Маккой «заводился» оттого, что его снимали на видео во время сексуальных действий?

Возможно, ключ к пониманию скрывался в самой записи.

— Компьютер, возобновить воспроизведение.

Проигрывание фильма продолжилось, и Спок поймал себя на том, что его внимание захвачено звуковым сопровождением. Сама по себе фоновая музыка была довольно безыскусной — примитивная инструментальная мелодия с неявным ритмом, но под ней, в паузах между аккордами Спок слышал влажное скольжение кожи по коже, сосущие и причмокивающие звуки глубоких поцелуев, рваное дыхание и тихие стоны.

На висках Спока, покалывая кожу, проступила тень испарины — предшественник возбуждения, а глубоко внутри него начало просыпаться что-то первобытное.

Незнакомец потянулся к рубашке Маккоя, начав медленно ее расстегивать, и Спок обнаружил, что его взгляд прикован к загорелой коже в увеличивающемся вырезе. (С последней увольнительной прошло уже несколько недель, и несколько месяцев с той поры, как Маккой в последний раз спускался на поверхность планеты. Сейчас его кожа должна быть бледной, но такой же тонкой, покрытой пушком волос). Маккой все еще стоял лицом к камере, изгиб его шеи переходил в линию груди, что продолжала неуклонно открываться взгляду. Он, очевидно, всегда был худощав, но под его рубашкой таилось на удивление хорошо сложенное тело: он явно не мог похвастаться буграми мускулов, как его партнер, но очертания грудных мышц выдавали несомненную атлетическую силу. Силу, которую, как знал Спок, Маккой проявлял во время исполнения своих обязанностей — не в роли главы медслужбы, но в роли практикующего врача.

Спок никогда не видел _своего_ Маккоя полуголым, но сейчас, когда рубашка этого юного Маккоя была полностью распахнута навстречу нежным ласкам, у Спока появилась основа для экстраполяции. В его мозгу возник образ, как Маккой снимает форменную блузу, черная водолазка задирается, цепляясь за ткань, когда он поднимает руки над головой. От этой картины Споку пришлось шире открыть рот, чтобы глотнуть больше воздуха, и лизнуть внезапно пересохшие губы. Это не слишком помогло — во рту тоже было сухо. Возможно, ему нужно пить больше жидкости.

Камера приблизилась, фокусируясь на груди Маккоя, четкость изображения позволяла разглядеть поблескивающие капельки пота, начавшие выступать на коже. Если бы Спок пожелал, он мог бы пересчитать каждый волосок, но его внезапно охватил порыв не считать, а _дотронуться_ , ощутить, как эти волоски щекочут ладонь, как горяча и гладка на ощупь кожа Маккоя под его касанием, ощутить движение мускулов и бег крови, и…

На грудь Маккоя легла еще одна рука, намного темнее, чем кожа и Маккоя, и его партнера, и Спок задохнулся, когда камера отъехала назад, чтобы продемонстрировать не просто еще одного мужчину, а целых трех, каждый из которых теснился вперед, чтобы дотянуться до Маккоя и коснуться его.

Тот, похоже, не имел никаких возражений (логичная часть разума Спока понимала, что возражений и не могло быть — Маккой знал сценарий и по факту дал согласие на съемку данного действия).

Но Спок…

У Спока возражения были. Глубокие, затаенные возражения, которые он не мог облечь в слова, не мог дать им названия, и потому молчал, сжав зубы, чтобы не дать выхода какому-то протестующему возгласу, и наблюдая как медленно, но неуклонно Маккоя раздевают донага.

И вот уже тот стоял обнаженным под его взглядом, и взглядом любого, кто смотрел этот фильм, полностью возбужденный от того, как с ним обращались, как ласкали.

В процессе он обменивался поцелуями по очереди со всеми, всегда возвращаясь к первому партнеру, словно его к нему тянуло. (Знал ли его Маккой? Был ли этот перекачанный незнакомец бывшим любовником доброго доктора? Пересекались ли снова их пути, как это было со многими из бывших партнеров Маккоя? Пришлось бы самому Споку тоже с ним встретиться, с тем, кто видел… кто _имел_ …)

Сцена резко изменилась, музыка внезапно смолкла. На один долгий, напряженный момент в комнате воцарилась тишина, которая вновь заполнилась, но не музыкой, а стонами, бормотанием, неровным дыханием… и непристойными шлепками влажной плоти.

Теперь все они были обнажены, окружив Маккоя неплотным кольцом и небрежными движениями рук стимулируя собственные эрегированные члены (как будто вида Маккоя на коленях в центре круга было недостаточно, чтобы поддерживать их возбуждение. Они не заслуживали быть с ним рядом). Бедра Маккоя были широко раздвинуты, выставляя его на всеобщее обозрение. Руки, по-видимому, были связаны за спиной, скорее всего той же веревкой, которой, как видел Спок, были обмотаны его локти. Кожа на груди Маккоя покраснела, эрегированный член тяжело покачивался между расставленных ног. (Спок подумал, что Маккой, должно быть, обладает величайшими запасами самоконтроля, если, будучи настолько возбужденным, может выдержать без прикосновений к себе).

Первый мужчина обошел Маккоя кругом, будто рассматривая, а затем без предупреждения коснулся его ленивым движением. Маккой подался навстречу прикосновению — плечи, лопатки, ягодицы — но его пристальный взгляд из-под полуопущенных век ни на миг не отрывался от камеры, рот мягко приоткрылся, приглашая.

Мужчина остановился перед Маккоем, запустил пальцы в волосы и оттянул его голову назад. Маккой легко повиновался, его губы непристойно и влажно заблестели, когда мужчина скользнул возбужденным членом в его рот и принялся неглубоко толкаться бедрами. Маккой позволил это, не отрывая взгляда от лица театрально стонущего партнера. Спок нахмурился. Эти стоны отвлекали его, и он заглушил бы аудиосопровождение, но… с каждым толчком Маккой издавал _звуки_ , которых Спок никогда в жизни от него не слышал. Он навострил уши, чтобы послушать их снова.

Сцена изменилась вновь, теперь Маккой располагался на коленях, наклонившись вперед и опираясь грудью на тюк сена. Первый актер так и стоял перед ним и, крепко держа в руке свой член, погружал его в рот Маккоя и извлекал вновь. Еще один участник, такой же чрезмерно мускулистый, как и первый, но с темной кожей и короткими дредами, одной рукой раздвинул ягодицы Маккоя навстречу своим влажно блестящим пальцам. Он вошел внутрь сразу тремя, и с каждым толчком Маккой вновь издавал те же звуки, то и дело прерываемые и заглушаемые членом, что заполнял его рот.

Второй актер при этом болтал, выдавая бессодержательный монолог из тихих похвал, и то и дело втягивал воздух сквозь сжатые зубы. Он, похоже, был твердо намерен именовать Маккоя «детка», хотя тот явно не был младенцем, но, в отличие от стонов первого актера, Спок был в состоянии абстрагироваться от его комментариев, сосредоточившись на одурманенном взгляде Маккоя, на том, что тот, очевидно, даже не осознавал, какие звуки издавал.

Последние двое участников остались на краю сцены, целуя и лаская друг друга. По мнению Спока, это было наиболее логичный способ сохранять эрекцию на протяжении всего фильма, к тому же, поскольку они были заняты друг другом, они не трогали _его_ Маккоя.

— Готов? — спросил первый мужчина, и Спок был удивлен, услышав в его голосе тот же самый джорджийский акцент. Споку не приходило в голову, что это видео было снято близко к тому месту, где вырос Маккой.

Экранный Маккой кивнул, и глаза Спока расширились при виде того, как второй актер медленно извлек пальцы, демонстрируя камере анус Маккоя. Красный, раскрытый, блестящий от смазки, он был видел лишь секунду перед тем, как второй партнер приставил к нему член и толкнулся внутрь. Маккой испустил долгий, низкий стон, вжимаясь лицом в бедро первого партнера и не обращая внимания на член, что толкался ему в скулу. Войдя полностью, темнокожий актер замер, ожидая разрешающего кивка Маккоя, а затем резко дернул бедрами, толкаясь глубже… _трахая_ его короткими и мощными движениями.

Глаза Маккоя закатились, он издал громкий вопль, чем привлек внимание оставшихся двух актеров. Они приблизились к нему сзади, в то время, как первый партнер стиснул пальцами челюсть Маккоя и вновь втолкнул свой член ему в рот. _Оба одновременно,_ подумал Спок. _Все сразу?_

Сцена сменилась вновь, теперь Маккой сидел на втором партнере верхом, самостоятельно нанизываясь на его член. Член первого все еще был у него во рту, но теперь его руки были свободны и в каждой из них он держал по члену двух оставшихся. Спок был на миг ошеломлен той слаженностью действий, что для этого требовалась. А потом его взгляд привлекло что-то темное на возбужденном члене Маккоя.

— Компьютер, — произнес Спок и сам был удивлен хриплостью своего голоса. — Троекратное увеличение нижнего центрального фрагмента.

— Увеличено, — отозвался компьютер, и изображение укрупнилось, концентрируясь между ног Маккоя. Теперь было видно, что его ствол плотно перетянут у основания черным кожаным ремешком с быстрой застежкой. Спок распознал так называемое «кольцо для члена» — приспособление, призванное, насколько ему было известно, искусственно сдерживать мужской оргазм до того момента, пока кольцо не будет снято.

_Они контролируют даже его…_

На экране Маккой принялся бешено насаживаться на член партнера, запрокинув голову и выпустив член изо рта, и буквально взвыл в голос. Похоже, это застало мужчин врасплох.

— Ох, черт…

— Он что, уже?..

— Блядь, я кончаю! — воскликнул второй актер, его толчки стали более беспорядочными, а потом он замер, все еще глубоко погруженный в тело Маккоя. Тот, кто стоял справа, протянул руку, расстегивая кольцо, заставляя Маккоя заскулить, теперь, когда более ничто не сдерживало его от разрядки.

Ответная пульсация поднялась волной в паху Спока, удивив его самого, рука машинально прижалась к его собственному члену — и Споку хватило остатков разума лишь на то, чтобы прикусить губу, подавляя крик, чтобы не оповестить всех соседей о том, чем же он занят. На несколько долгих секунд он потерялся в огненно-белом наслаждении, а когда смог прийти в себя достаточно, чтобы вновь открыть глаза, то увидел на экране обнаженного Маккоя, раскинувшегося на груде сена и покрытого спермой. Тот широко усмехнулся в камеру и прощально помахал пальцами, а затем экран погрузился во тьму, оставив Спока таращиться на свое собственное смутное отражение в мониторе компьютера.

Его глаза были широко распахнуты, расширившиеся зрачки залили радужку, и даже в темной поверхности экрана, нечетко передававшей цвета отражения, Спок видел, что его лицо покрыто румянцем. В первый раз за долгое время его разум был пуст — совершенное медитативное состояние.

Но длилось это недолго, и с той же внезапностью, что на него накатил оргазм, Спока заполнила волна стыда и вины, и тут же его щеки вспыхнули ярче уже по другой причине. Дрожащей рукой (не той, что, как Спок ни отказывался это признать, все еще была прижата меж его ног) он вручную выключил терминал.

Ему нужно помедитировать. Ему нужно…

Спок только что наблюдал как его друг, глава медслужбы «Энтерпрайз» занимается сексом с четырьмя мужчинами.

Ему нужно…

Он не остановил просмотр фильма и оказался не в состоянии контролировать собственное возбуждение, возникшее при этом просмотре. Несмотря на то, что само существование порнографических фильмов означало позволение на их просмотр, Спок не мог подавить ощущения, что _воспользовался_ доверием, которым даже не знал, что обладает.

Ему нужно… ему нужно в душ. Его ждал Джим.


	3. Противостояние

Спок опаздывал в комнату отдыха. Он подсчитал, что задержка составляет только семь минут, что было в пределах приемлемых параметров даже для дежурной смены, не говоря уже о времени отдыха, но это все равно было на семь минут позже его обычной пунктуальности. Как-то Маккой, будучи в чересчур игривом настроении, пытался объяснить ему концепцию «светского опоздания», но постепенно раздражался все сильнее, поскольку Спок не мог посчитать такую трату времени эффективной.

— Речь не о… речь о том, чтобы тебя заметили, Спок! — Маккой поставил свой стакан на стол сильнее, чем требовалось, — признак повышения как степени его эмоционального состояния, так и степени опьянения. — Речь о том, чтобы выделиться и появиться красиво! Земная культура придает большое значение визуальности.

Не доходя до дверей в зону отдыха Спок остановился, вспомнив, как раскраснелось лицо Маккоя под действием алкоголя — точно так же, как раскраснелось во время совокупления, пойманное камерой, чтобы любой мог его увидеть…

 _Не думай о Маккое и визуальности_ , строго одернул себя Спок, усилием воли отметая эти мысли. На это потребовалось куда больше стараний, чем следовало. Ему чрезвычайно нужна была полноценная медитация, с последней прошло уже слишком много времени. Однако сейчас это было невозможно.

Спок сделал глубокий вдох, успокаивая себя парой секунд быстрой медитации, чтобы обуздать чрезмерно прилившую к лицу кровь (всего лишь временная мера со все уменьшающимся сроком действия. Рано или поздно, но скорее рано, кто-нибудь заметит, а Спок просто _не мог допустить, чтобы это увидели_ ). Он не должен появляться на людях с румянцем на щеках.

Лишь вновь обретя уверенность в своем самообладании, он вошел в зону отдыха, и тут же чуть вздрогнул, увидев доктора Маккоя, сидящего рядом с Джимом у шахматного столика. ( _Ну, разумеется, доктор Маккой здесь. Ты слышал, как Джим говорил о своем намерении с ним поговорить. Он появился, словно демон песков, призванный богами Вулкана, когда власть Спока над логикой начала ослабевать. Испытание? Предостережение? Искушение?_ )

Маккой развалился в кресле, скрестив ноги, одна ступня чуть покачивалась, привлекая взгляд и внимание Спока. Добрый доктор, казалось, обладал почти неиссякаемым источником энергии, что находила себе выход в таких вот движениях. (Спок видел эти ноги стреноженными, принужденными двигаться по воле чужих рук; тогда вся эта энергия была сфокусирована, словно разряд фазера, и столь же взрывоопасна). В часы отдыха движения Маккоя были свободными, почти текучими, и, рассказывая что-то, он сопровождал слова активной жестикуляцией. В левой руке он держал стакан с выпивкой, свободно обхватав его пальцами, и с каждым жестом жидкость покачивалась, поблескивая на свету. Джим что-то сказал, и Маккой рассмеялся в ответ, все его лицо буквально светилось радостью жизни.

Спок колебался не больше секунды, и взгляд заурядного человека не распознал бы шаткость в его походке.

Но Маккой, похоже, не был заурядным — его глаза заметили заминку Спока. ( _Да, демон из песков, что зажигает огненные искры в крови и сводит с ума. Отец, с таким пренебрежением относившийся к другим сказкам, исправно рассказывал эти легенды, всегда в присутствии матери, с любовью улыбающейся ему. Ощущал ли отец те же самые искры при взгляде на нее? Чувствовал ли перед собой ту же судьбу, ту же погибель?_ ) Доктор приветственным жестом приподнял стакан, все так же улыбаясь, но Спок видел, что его брови слегка нахмурились. Отвлеченность Спока не осталась незамеченной.

— Спок, вот ты где! — воскликнул Джим, помахав ему рукой. _Жест, к сожалению, необходимый, с учетом его рассеянности_ , подумал Спок. Еще миг, и он бы ретировался к себе в каюту в попытке найти успокоение в медитации. ( _Если успокоение еще возможно_ ) — Полагаю, твое исследование было успешным.

Спок остановился рядом со своим стулом, игнорируя быстрое переглядывание между Джимом и Маккоем. Они всегда излишне радовались, если Спок сильнее обычного проявлял эмоции.

— Это было… поучительно, — наконец сказал он, тщательно подбирая слова. — Однако, боюсь, что мой проект еще в стадии изучения. — Он сел, изо всех сил игнорируя ощущение, что его судьба уже предрешена. _Думай логически!_ Это — капитан! Джим, его друг, который столь многим жертвовал ради Спока. А это — Маккой, который сегодня тот же самый, что был и вчера. Если кто и изменился, так это _ты_ , Спок. Это _ты_ должен нести всю ответственность.

— Да? — Джим нахмурился, выражение его лица оставалось довольным, но Спок видел в нем мелкие искорки пробуждающейся капитанской натуры. — Требуется мое вмешательство?

— Нет, — ответил Спок чуть быстрее, чем было необходимо. — Вопрос в рамках моих возможностей, просто его изучение отнимает много времени.

Да, время. Ему нужно время.

— Разве не все ваши проекты таковы? — сухо спросил Маккой. Он отсалютовал Споку стаканом, золотистая жидкость колыхнулась к краю, но не пролилась. Искра преломленного света, казалось, на миг ослепила Спока. — Убедитесь, что спите свои законные восемь, Спок, я не хочу, чтобы вы себя загнали до переутомления.

Спок поднял бровь, к счастью, сумев подобрать подобающий ответ:

— Как вулканцу, мне, в среднем, требуется меньшее количество сна, чем людям…

— Это просто выражение, Спок, — перебил Маккой, возведя глаза к потолку. Джим даже не пытался скрыть ухмылки, и Спок глянул на него с поднятой бровью. По какой-то причине усмешка Джима стала только шире. Он что-то упустил, что-то, чего его пылающий разум не мог вычислить.

Только то, что он уже переживал пон фарр, убеждало Спока, что его время гореть не наступило вновь. Тогда горело его тело, а разум был лишь несчастной жертвой. Но сейчас в первую очередь страдал _разум_ , хотя тело горело тоже.

Разум, однако, можно было контролировать.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы вы хорошо отдохнули, Спок, — сказал Маккой, и разум Спока тут же предложил несколько образов, _почему_ Маккой хотел бы, чтобы Спок отдохнул, и способов, которыми он мог бы убедиться, что Спок возжелает отдыха. Усилием воли он отбросил эти образы.

— Ваша забота принята к сведению, доктор, — ответил Спок, и заметив, что уголки рта Маккоя напряглись, словно пески отхлынули в предвестье бури, добавил: — Я отдохну. — Оливковая ветвь. Предложение перемирия, чтобы отвлечь от себя внимание.

Бровь Маккоя высоко вздернулась, но он лишь молча перевел взгляд на Джима, который ухмылялся так сильно, что это, должно быть, причиняло ему боль.

Но Джим лишь сказал: «Твой ход, Спок», и тот вернул внимание шахматной доске. Ему уже давно было известно, каким блестящим тактическим умом обладает его капитан. В противном случае, да еще и без его репутации, Джим не возглавил бы исследовательское судно, тем более, в миссиях так близко к нейтральной зоне. Джим лучше, чем кто-либо другой, был способен адаптироваться к каждому конкретному противнику — и Споку, как правило, требовалось все его логическое мышление, чтобы противостоять капитану, пусть даже и на игровом поле.

Его горение чуть утихло, дав возможность думать, но продолжало то и дело вспыхивать вновь, как протуберанцы на солнце, предсказуемо, но губительно. Спок начал уставать бороться с этими ударами судьбы.

Во время игры Джим и Маккой продолжали непринужденную беседу. Спок отвечал, когда к нему обращались напрямую, но основная часть его внимания была сосредоточена на игре, поэтому он был плохим собеседником. К счастью, Джим и Маккой отнесли это на счет его незавершенного проекта… безусловно ошибочное утверждение, но Спок мог надеяться лишь на него. Когда его горение утихнет, он просто сможет сказать, что вопрос решен и дело прекращено. Ему просто нужно продержаться до этого момента.

Маккой, словно чувствуя мысли Спока, потянулся в кресле, лениво почесал шею. Взгляд Спока прикипел к нему — к изгибу спины, длине пальцев, открытому пространству шеи. Он почти мог чуять запах кожи Маккоя, его лосьона после бритья, остаточного запаха медикаментов из лазарета, и глубоко под всем этим — ржавчину и соль… и тут Спок двинулся прямиком в устроенную Джимом ловушку.

— Шах и мат, — объявил Джим, довольно и слегка удивленно. Нахмурившись, Спок уставился на доску. Джим был прав. Его королю был объявлен шах, и до поражения остался всего один ход. Джим выиграл.

— Действительно, — сказал Спок, его собственный голос звучал в ушах как будто издалека. — Поздравляю, капитан.

— Джим, Спок, — тихо и слишком серьезно поправил Джим. Что же проявилось на его лице? В его голосе? — Зови меня по имени.

Спок поднял бровь.

— Разумеется, Джим, — он начал вновь расставлять фигуры. — Сыграем еще партию?

Джим рассматривал его несколько секунд, а потом медленно кивнул. — Конечно, Спок. — И принялся расставлять свои фигуры.

Маккой выпрямился в кресле и посмотрел на часы.

— Боюсь, парни, что я на сегодня все. Завалюсь на сеновал пораньше.

Встав, он сделал шаг к выходу за спиной Спока. Тот застыл. Но Маккой лишь сказал:

— Приятной игры.

— Доброй ночи, доктор, — ответил Спок, решительно уставившись на шахматную доску, из-за чего пропустил встревоженный взгляд, который Маккой послал Джиму над его головой, а также то, как Джим коротко покачал головой в ответ.

— Хороших снов, Боунс, — с теплотой пожелал Джим.

Маккой опустил ладонь на плечо Спока, слишком далеко от контактных точек для нервного захвата, чтобы причинить какой-то вред, но вспышка _тревоги, заботы, жара, усталости_ все равно была по-своему разрушительной. Спок быстро заморгал, пытаясь осознать происходящее, но контакт исчез так же быстро, как возникла вспышка, оставив Спока в смятении.

— Отдохните! — приказал Маккой слишком близко к его уху — должно быть, он склонился к Споку сзади.

Тот кивнул, а затем краем глаза наблюдал за Маккоем, пока тот не покинул зону отдыха.

Спок смог вернуться к игре только после того, как за Маккоем закрылась дверь.

В тот вечер он выиграл две игры из трех.

***

После третьей игры Спок почувствовал себя гораздо лучше — словно его победа изгнала демонов обратно в пески и восстановила баланс вселенной, как это делали герои легенд его родной планеты. Почти оскорбленный тем, что сравнил себя с мифологическим героем, Спок сделал себе мысленную заметку позднее посвятить медитацию обдумыванию своих реакций. Было нелогичным полагать, что его действия в данном вопросе способны оказать какое-либо влияние на природу космоса.

Он также смог последовать совету Маккоя и поспать. Сон его был тяжелым, лишенным сновидений, как это с ним бывало после особенно интенсивных физических нагрузок, и когда он проснулся, вчерашние открытия показались ему очень смутными и далекими, горящее в нем пламя угасло до тлеющих углей.

А затем, за завтраком, он повстречался с Маккоем.

Само по себе это было обычным делом — доктор придерживался регулярного графика приема пищи для поддержания физического здоровья. У Спока не было причин считать, что поведение Маккоя сегодня чем-то отличалось от его обычных пищевых привычек, но это все равно вновь толкнуло Спока на грань — он не мог избавиться от мыслей о том, что Маккой каким-то образом узнал о записи и о реакции Спока на нее. (Или же его демоны не были полностью изгнаны, как он начал было верить).

Это заставило Спока ощутить раздражение, и всего за несколько минут он умудрился оскорбить интеллект и умения Маккоя, а также всю практическую медицину в целом, после чего произвел поспешное тактическое отступление на мостик, оставив оппонента в замешательстве плеваться ядом ему вслед.

Спок и раньше порой пропускал завтрак, поэтому был готов ощутить в середине смены первые признаки голода. Он сгорбился над своей консолью и, должно быть, очень недвусмысленно излучал желание остаться в одиночестве, отчего другие члены команды держались от него подальше. Поэтому, когда Споку пришлось закрыть глаза и сосредоточиться на том, чтобы подавить голод, рядом никого не было. Пару минут спустя прохладная волна спокойствия заглушила урчание в желудке, и он вновь был готов вернуться к своим обязанностям.

Но похоже, что сегодня это сработало не так эффективно, как обычно, и когда за час до окончания смены открылась дверь лифта, являя им доктора Маккоя, все еще одетого в медицинскую пижаму, Спок чувствовал голод и раздражение одновременно. Он продолжал пристально смотреть в свой экран, отказываясь повернуться. Если он не будет общаться с доктором, это позволит избежать дальнейшего вреда.

Он слышал, как тепло поприветствовал Маккоя Джим, и изо всех постарался не слышать ответа Маккоя и игнорировать резкие скачки своего пульса. Казалось, даже его собственное тело над ним издевалось.

К счастью, Маккой надолго не задержался и вскоре удалился без лишней суеты. Но когда Спок, наконец, повернулся, на консоли рядом с ним лежал апельсин. (В отличие от земных мифов, в вулканских сказаниях не было историй о запретном плоде, поэтому апельсин не имел того же рокового значения, что и яблоко. И все же…)

Спок провел слишком много времени, пристально разглядывая фрукт.

В конце концов он съел его, и сок был очень сладок.

***

Следующие два дня прошли так же, а потом в конце смены Джим окликнул его. Спок был вынужден признать, что его психическое состояние за эти дни не улучшилось — хотя он и стал бы утверждать, что оно и не ухудшилось _значительно_  — и, судя по выражению лица капитана, он знал об этом.

— Мистер Спок, — начал Джим, и Спок знал, что за этим последует, так же, как ожидал следующего шахматного хода, — есть один член экипажа, чья производительность за последние дни снизилась значительно сильнее его обычных показаний.

Спок закрыл глаза. Они оба и прежде применяли эту тактику по отношению друг к другу. В отрицании истины не было логики.

— Капитан, я хорошо осведомлен…

— Тогда ты понимаешь мою тревогу, — перебил его Джим. Спок закрыл рот и кивнул.

— Так точно, капитан, — согласился он.

Джим, прищурившись, долго изучал его. Его глаза были полны сострадания, и Спок на самом деле не был уверен, легче или труднее было от этого капитанское решение.

— Тогда ты немедленно и безо всяких возражений отправляешься к доктору Маккою на полный медосмотр.

Спок сделал глубокий вдох и ровно выдохнул.

— Да, капитан.

Видимо, настало время встретится со своими демонами лицом к лицу.

***

Когда Спок прибыл в лазарет, помещение, к сожалению, не было пустым (или, возможно, к счастью — в конце концов, ничего хорошего не происходит, когда герой входит в кажущееся пустынным логово демона). Две кровати были заняты, одна — йоменом в командном золотом, очевидно страдающей от мигрени, другая — лейтенантом в инженерном красном с глубокой ссадиной на предплечье. Его форменная рубашка была снята, и Маккой под наблюдением сестры Чэпел водил по ране дермальным регенератором. Когда Спок вошел, сестра подняла взгляд.

— Мистер Спок, — поприветствовала она, и Спок кивнул в ответ; ее очевидное к нему влечение померкло в его личном присутствии, и он подумал, что так лучше для них обоих. Если его подозрения были верны, и он сам страдал от аналогичного безответного влечения к доктору (не нужно было быть гением дедукции, чтобы прийти к такому выводу, учитывая события последних дней, но Споку нелегко было примириться с подобным выводом) — это заставляло Спока питать новую симпатию к ее положению.

Маккой взглянул на него.

— Добрый вечер, Спок, — сказал он, — почему бы вам не подождать в моем кабинете? Я приду, как только здесь закончу. Почти все, Родригес.

В логово демона. Ну, разумеется.

Лейтенант Родригес улыбнулся, хотя Спок заметил, что улыбка была несколько вымученной.

— Спасибо, доктор. Никак не привыкну к ощущениям от этих регенераторов. Разве нельзя сделать так, чтобы от них все не чесалось?

Маккой скривился, хотя, как было известно Споку, его прикосновения оставались все такими же чуткими и нежными.

— Лучше уж пусть чешется, чем вы зальете тут всех кровью, — отрезал он, и лейтенант робко пожал свободным плечом.

Развернувшись, Спок вошел в кабинет Маккоя и закрыл за собой дверь.

По дороге в медотсек он пытался выработать наилучший план действий. Как далеко он должен зайти в своих признаниях, раз уж с мучительной очевидностью стало ясно, что какое-то признание необходимо? Нужно ли доктору знать о причине рассеянности Спока или будет достаточно сказать, что сам Спок знал эту причину? Следует ли рассказать Маккою, что видео с ним циркулирует по всему кораблю? Следует ли признаться, что он его смотрел? Что оно ему _понравилось_?

Вытянувшись по стойке смирно, Спок стиснул кулаки за спиной в попытке успокоиться и привести мысли в порядок.

Маккой вошел в кабинет, застав Спока врасплох, как было уже не раз за эти дни… хотя каждый раз Спок _должен_ был его заметить.

— Ну, Спок, думаю, мы оба знаем зачем вы здесь, — начал Маккой. Он присел боком на край стола, упершись в пол одной ногой, и сложил руки на колене — весь воплощение спокойного внимания.

— Действительно, доктор, — согласился Спок, его собственные руки стиснулись еще крепче, до боли, спина выпрямилась сильнее, а взгляд устремился вперед поверх головы Маккоя.

— Тогда мы можем отбросить расшаркивания, — Маккой продолжал сидеть в открытой позе, почти не шевелясь — словно Спок представлял собой угрозу, словно это именно Спок виновен в разладе прохладного потока логики в своем разуме. — Я знаю, насколько вы не любите всякие увиливания, Спок, и думаю, что на этой неделе вам уже достаточно было неудобств.

Спок подавил желание переступить с ноги на ногу. Это было… неожиданно. Неужели доктор собирался признаться в том, что стал источником этих неудобств?

— Действительно, доктор, — сказал он и замолчал, поняв, что ему больше нечего добавить.

Маккой наблюдал за ним какое-то время.

— Вы знаете, зачем людям эти вроде бы бессмысленные хождения вокруг да около? — спросил он. — Подумайте об этом с точки зрения физики. Инерция. Как правило, те люди, что уже начали разговор, продолжат говорить дальше, в то время, как те…

— Я понимаю вашу метафору, доктор, хотя и нахожу, что ее толкование физических основ в лучшем случае примитивно, — ответил Спок, в основном для того, чтобы выиграть немного времени.

Маккой моргнул, затем поднял бровь:

— Вы не отпугнете меня оскорблениями, Спок. Вы знаете, что это не…

— Почти неделю назад по земному исчислению я обнаружил, что среди членов экипажа распространяется некая запись. В этом нет ничего необычного, но она привлекла мое внимание, когда я заметил торопливые и неумелые попытки сокрытия вышеупомянутой записи в моем присутствии, когда я чуть не прервал ее обсуждение. Это возбудило во мне подозрения, так что я провел расследование и выяснил, что именованная запись носит порнографический характер, — Спок замолчал, и Маккой, внимательно его слушавший, нахмурился.

— Значит, экипаж обменивается материалами для взрослых. В этом нет ничего плохого, хотя я и понимаю, что в вулканском обществе такое не принято, — он запнулся. — Это же не была одна из тех пошлых записей типа «Обезумевшие вулканцы», нет? Вы же знаете, что настоящие вулканцы не участвуют в подобном, что это просто такой жуткий фетиш для некоторых…

Спок откашлялся и собрался с силами.

— В данной записи приняли участие вы, доктор.

Маккой застыл, захлопнув рот и сжав губы. Слабый румянец окрасил его щеки, опускаясь ниже, к шее. Уши приобрели тревожный оттенок красного.

— Ох, — выдохнул он, — так это маленькое сокровище выплыло на свет? — далеким голосом спросил он.

— Похоже на то, — подтвердил Спок, видя, что доктору неловко. — Я пойму, если вы решите выдвинуть обвинения, хотя характер события потребует более углубленного изучения кодекса Звездного флота…

— Нет, нет, не нужно, — глухо сказал Маккой, и Спок поднял бровь. Лично он считал, что это весьма необходимо. Хотя некоторые люди из числа известных Споку, как, к примеру, мистер Чехов, открыто демонстрировали другим свою сексуальную жизнь, он знал, что Маккой этого не делал и предпочел бы не делать впредь. Таким образом, это видео шло вразрез с его желаниями.

Маккой вздохнул, Спок видел, как поднялись его плечи, как расширилась грудь, и ему не требовалось никаких усилий, чтобы представить все это без униформы — представить, как сияет под джорджийским солнцем обнаженная загорелая кожа…

— Я не злюсь, Спок, — продолжал Маккой, и тот поднял голову. Голос Маккоя был ровным, взгляд — спокойным, без какого-либо стыда или волнения. Он говорил правду. — Сниматься в этом было весело, и, если честно, я никогда не придавал этому особого значения. Я — врач, и чертовски неплохой, и член Звездного флота. — Он пожал плечами. — С кем я спал, и при каких обстоятельствах, это только мое дело.

Спок моргнул, ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать сказанное. Это было… не то, чего он ожидал. Конечно, его логическое мышление… пострадало, но он ожидал от доктора большего проявления стыда. — Значит, вас не беспокоит, что… видео с вашим участием распространяется среди членов экипажа?

Маккой неловко шевельнулся. Потрясающе.

— Не слишком, — ответил он. — Я видел большую часть команды голой, так что мы даже квиты в этом отношении… — в его словах не было никаких причин для пробудившейся в Споке ревности. Никаких. — И снималось это для того, чтобы быть увиденным, так что я не могу винить людей за то, что они смотрели. — Он встал на ноги. — Я правда не ожидал, что мне придется работать с ними после такого, но я взрослый человек. Я справлюсь.

Он усмехнулся, легко и широко, но внезапно улыбка увяла.

— Ах черт, Джим же этого не видел, правда?

Спок поднял бровь, твердой рукой усмиряя всколыхнувшуюся ревность. Джим не был ему соперником. — Я не осведомлен об этом, — сказал он.

Маккой выдохнул с некоторым облегчением.

— Хорошо. Это все, что мне нужно — иначе я бы слушал об этом вечно! — он сцепил руки за спиной, покачиваясь на носках вверх-вниз.

Но затем вдруг застыл и медленно опустился на пол, его взгляд, темный и нечитаемый, впился в лицо Спока. Тот ощутил себя пойманным, в ушах грохотал пульс, а тело захлестнуло горячей волной. Он жаждал прикосновения Маккоя, чтобы узнать, созвучен ли накал этого взгляда той вспышке жара, что он чувствовал ранее… чтобы узнать, пылает ли Маккой так же, как он сам.

— Вы смотрели запись, не так ли, Спок?

Спок медленно моргнул. Его разум застыл куском свинца — демон захлопнул ловушку, герой был обречен.

Глаза Маккоя скользили по его лицу. Спок был на 99,7% уверен, что его выражение оставалось бесстрастным, но эта уверенность померкла, когда взгляд Маккоя потемнел еще больше.

— Это представилось мне необходимым для надлежащего исполнения обязанностей первого офицера в вопросе благополучия экипажа, — ответил Спок, сам слыша хрипотцу в своем голосе.

— Так вы смотрели, — подтвердил Маккой. Излишнее утверждение, по мнению Спока. Но таков уж был Маккой.

— Полагаю, я так и сказал, — ответил Спок.

Маккой кивнул, его рот приоткрылся, язык пробежался по краю зубов. Взгляд Спока, как магнитом, тянуло к этому рту, и он заставил себя отвести глаза.

— И что вы думаете? — спросил Маккой, его голос изменился, стал ниже и глубже, и Спок задрожал. Он уже слышал раньше этот тон — из динамиков своей каюты, и заставил себя встретиться с Маккоем глазами.

— Вы просите меня критиковать ваше выступление? — спросил он, подняв бровь, его голос казался бы ровным, если бы не чуть уловимое напряжение в нем. Улыбка Маккоя стала шире, открывая зубы. Он… сиял. Немыслимо. Спок сглотнул.

— И оценить вашу реакцию на него, — Маккой сделал шаг вперед, от стола. — Именно так оценивают подобные фильмы, Спок.

Спок ощутил тепло внутри и все возрастающую нехватку воздуха, что заставило его приоткрыть рот в попытке скрыть, как участилось его дыхание. — Я счел, что запись была непрофессиональной и…

— Это любительское порно, Спок, конечно, так и было…

— Но объект съемок был достаточно захватывающим, чтобы приковать к себе внимание зрителя. Когда я увидел его, я почувствовал… — Спок замолчал. Маккой приблизился, вторгшись в его личное пространство. Спок ощутил себя так, словно он на поверхности Вулкана во время ионного шторма, он почти мог чувствовать в воздухе запах озона.

Он должен был стыдиться того, что ощущает это — такой накал и яркость эмоций по отношению к доктору. Время его горения еще не пришло. У него не было пон фарра. Но он горел для Леонарда и думал, что, может быть, Леонард тоже горит для него.

— Да, Спок? — подтолкнул Маккой. Спок чувствовал излучаемое им тепло, и в его животе начал распускаться жаркий клубок.

— Гнев, — тихо, почти бездыханно признался Спок. — Ревность. У них не было права касаться вас.

Маккой склонился ближе. Его рот оказался чуть дальше досягаемости Спока — тот совсем забыл про разницу в росте. Когда он заговорил, Спок почувствовал его дыхание на своих губах, его тепло.

— А у тебя есть?

— Я… — протест умер на губах Спока, когда Маккой чуть отстранился с недовольной гримасой на лице.

— Ш-ш-ш, Спок, — шикнул он, но это был не отказ. — Я не так жесток. — Маккой улыбнулся, его полуприкрытые веками глаза блеснули. — Если ты хочешь меня коснуться, нужно лишь попросить.

— Я… да, — сказал Спок, и это было как падение. — Могу я?..

— Ну конечно, — ответил Маккой и, подняв руку, несколько раз ткнул пальцем в грудь Спока, подчеркивая каждое слово:

— Если. Будешь. Хорошо. Себя. Вести.


	4. Развязка

Спок пытался дышать глубоко, но, даже обладая легкими, приспособленными к разреженной атмосфере, не мог совладать со своим дыханием. Оно было поверхностным, он едва не задыхался.

Но, вулканские боги, он мог _чуять его запах_.

Это совершенно не походило на жар пон фарра, когда его разум был охвачен бушующим пламенем. Это… эта страсть, эта жажда пылала по-другому.

Он _должен_ был чувствовать стыд, за то, что настолько утратил контроль над своим телом и разумом… но это было не _время спаривания_ , и стыдиться было нелогично.

— Похоже, я свернул тебе мозг, — с теплотой наблюдая за ним, сказал Маккой. В его голосе вновь слышались вожделеющие нотки, и все, что Спок сейчас мог, это таращиться на него. И дышать. И _хотеть_.

Маккой облизнул губы, Спок качнулся вперед, желая ощутить их вкус, и закрыл глаза, услышав, как из его рта рвется наружу слабый, высокий стон.

—  _Черт_ , — негромко выругался Маккой, отступая на шаг назад. — Спок…

— На Вулкане не обсуждают пон фарр, за исключением единственного разговора между родителем и ребенком. Церемония проходит почти в полной тишине, в знак признания того, что это наш величайший позор — то, что мы до сих пор обречены на эту… эту… _бездумную случку_.

Он остановился, чтобы попытаться собрать воедино обрывки слов и продолжить, но Маккой заговорил первым — его ум был воистину блестящим.

— Но _это_ не пон фарр, так? — спросил он.

— Нет, — ответил Спок. — Пон фарр логичен, хотя это и время отказа от логики. Это необходимо для всего вида. Но _это_ … это _не_ необходимо.

Маккой поднял бровь.

— Я бы с этим поспорил, — пробормотал он.

— Не для всего вида, — возразил Спок, и глаза Маккоя распахнулись.

— Не для вида, но это логично для тебя.

— Секс служит множеству функций и потому чрезвычайно логичен, хотя люди не склонны так считать. Мое к тебе желание неминуемо логично.

— О, Спок, думаю, это самое приятное, что ты когда-либо говорил обо мне.

Спок зарычал.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной.

Маккою следовало бы выглядеть оскорбленным, но его лицо оставалось серьезным.

— Никогда, Спок. Только не в этом.

Спок проглотил свою гордость… свое смущение, свой стыд.

— Доктор, я нахожу, что мне трудно контролировать свои… базовые потребности.

Маккой криво усмехнулся, не слишком нежно, но с теплотой.

— В этом и смысл секса, Спок, — сказал он. — Тебе не нужно контролировать себя, — он сделал паузу, оглядывая Спока с головы до ног, и тот задрожал, словно взгляд Маккоя был осязаемым. — Это будет моей обязанностью.

Спок моргнул.

— Я крупнее и физически сильнее…

— И? — Маккой скрестил на груди руки, хотя все равно выражал позой открытость. — Контроль — на мне. — В его тоне проскользнула резкость, словно щелчок кнута, что проник в хаос смятенного разума Спока, порождая в нем ответное действие, и действие это было _повиновение_.

Спок склонил голову.

— Хорошо, Спок, — сказал Маккой. — А теперь, первое: меня зовут Леонард. Скажи это.

— Леонард, — покорно произнес Спок. Он был натянут, как струна, все мускулы дрожали от напряжения.

— Хорошо, — похвалил Мак… Леонард. — Если тебе нужно, чтобы я остановился, по любой причине, назовешь меня доктор, понятно?

— Да, Леонард.

— Как ты попросишь остановиться?

— Я назову тебя доктор.

— Хорошо, — Леонард улыбнулся. — Думаю, это заслуживает награды. Подойди ближе.

Спок сделал шаг вперед, в личное пространство Леонарда — явно теперь было именно _его_ пространство, — и Леонард притянул к себе его голову для поцелуя.

При их контакте, этом интимном прикосновении Спок задохнулся, ощутив волну _жар, «мой», привязанность, восторг_ и влажное скольжение языка по его губам. Он содрогнулся, его разум опустел, охваченный эмоциями Леонарда, и открылся навстречу, доверяя Леонарду подхватить и направлять его.

Тот не торопился отстраняться, продолжая придерживать рукой подбородок Спока, их контакт пульсировал _жаром_ и _мой!_ , и та сила, что таилась в пальцах Леонарда, заставляла колени Спока слабеть.

— Моя смена закончилась десять минут назад, — мягко сказал Леонард. — М’Бенга, без сомнения, уже ждет, чтобы занять кабинет. Иди в свою каюту и разденься. У меня еще есть несколько быстрых дел, я приду как можно скорее… и хочу видеть тебя голым.

Спок моргнул, пытаясь понять смысл произнесенных слов. Наконец он кивнул.

— Ох, родной, — голос Леонарда был мягок, — ты уже так далеко отсюда, правда? — Рука, что касалась челюсти Спока, сдвинулась, охватывая его щеку, большой палец Леонарда мазнул по нижней пси-точке Спока.

Вспышка — _жар, желание, привязанность_  — чуть не бросила Спока на колени, когда эмоции перешли в ощущения, и ему пришлось глубоко дышать, чтобы избежать преждевременной разрядки.

Когда его зрение прояснилось, он понял, что вцепился в плечи Леонарда, а тот поддерживал его под локоть и за пояс, помогая устоять на ногах.

Глаза Леонарда были темны, зрачки расширены, а улыбка полна _восторга_.

— Ох, Спок, — произнес он, и в его голосе было _благоговение_ , — как же мы с тобой повеселимся.

***

Спок думал, что мало что запомнит из своего пути до каюты, и был удивлен, что это не так — он, напротив, с невероятной кристальной четкостью помнил некоторые фрагменты этого пути.

Звук своего дыхания в ушах.

Колотящее в бок сердце.

Туго сжимающие возбужденный член форменные штаны.

Чувствительность кожи, об которую терлась ткань одежды. Если бы он имел склонность к метафорам, он мог бы сказать, что чувствовал изнанкой бедер каждую ниточку.

Если бы он имел такую склонность.

Закрывшаяся за спиной дверь каюты принесла долгожданное облегчение, стала для него щитом, когда его собственные были полностью сорваны с него.

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что именно Маккой — Леонард — так повлиял на него. Леонард всегда преуспевал в том, чтобы забраться Споку под кожу, и нынешний раз ничем не отличался от других (отличалось решительно все).

Леонард шел сюда.

Леонард готовился вступить в сношение с…

Со Споком.

Секс.

Возможно, Леонард свяжет его так же, как видел Спок — как связывали его самого.

Леонард сказал Споку быть голым.

Спок разделся.

Он заставил себя двигаться если не медленно, то хотя бы плавно. Униформа была символом Звездного флота — к ней следовало относиться с уважением, так что он сложил ее и убрал подальше (было бы нелепо думать об этом, как об избавлении от свидетелей, так что он не стал этого делать), а нижнее белье отнес в корзину для стирки.

Стоя обнаженным возле кровати, Спок колебался, что же ему делать дальше. Кисти его опущенных рук подрагивали, кончики пальцев ползали по бедрам, посылая по ногам волну мурашек.

Было бы рационально потратить время ожидания на составление отчета, но Спок знал, что не сможет доверять отчету, написанному в том состоянии, в котором он был сейчас — это бы означало, что позднее ему придется проделать двойную работу.

Медитация, возможно.

Спок опустился на колени перед алтарем, сложив вместе руки и склонив голову. Он с необычайной остротой чувствовал свое тело, не привыкшее так долго находиться без одежды. Спок откинул эти эмоции. Они не имели сейчас никакого смысла.

Но как бы он ни старался, его разум не мог найти покоя, так же, как и его тело. Эрекция отказывалась исчезать и, наоборот, становилась лишь сильнее, когда мысли Спока, блуждая, вновь обращались к той записи… к поддразниваниям Леонарда в его кабинете.

Тембр его голоса.

Тот самый взгляд в его глазах.

Понимание того, что Леонард, возможно, хочет Спока так же сильно.

Спок содрогнулся, и в тот же самый момент дверь открылась.

Леонард вошел, неся с собой небольшой саквояж из черной кожи, похожий на старинный атрибут земных докторов прошлых веков, и, еще не осмотревшись по сторонам, начал: — Спок, я принес кое-какие… — он замолчал, заметив коленопреклоненного у алтаря Спока.  
Спок видел, как дернулся кадык Леонарда, когда тот сглотнул, как на его висках начала выступать испарина, заставляя поблескивать кожу. Леонард переступил с ноги на ногу, и Спок узнал это движение — чтобы облегчить натяжение в паху.

— Что ж, — выдохнул тот, — я был прав. Ты потрясающе смотришься, Спок.

Спок вдохнул раз, другой, а затем намеренно свел за спиной руки, потяжелевшие от вкладываемого в это движение смысла.

Дыхание Леонарда сбилось, и Спок знал, что он распознал значение жеста.

— Как меня зовут, Спок? — спросил он, и его голос был словно виски — какой-то отдаленной частью своего разума Спок спросил себя: это ли чувствует Леонард, когда напивается?

Спок лизнул пересохшие губы.

— Леонард, — произнес он, сам слыша грубое скрежетание своего голоса — словно металл по камню, но этот звук подтолкнул Леонарда к действию. Он быстро шагнул вперед, расстегивая замок на сумке ловкими пальцами. Остановившись прямо перед Споком, извлек из саквояжа моток веревки и показал ее Споку.

Подавшись вперед, Спок сосредоточился, рассматривая ее в деталях. Синтетическая — веревке не хватало волокнистой структуры натуральной пеньки, но она довольно точно имитировала пеньковую веревку. Пахла она скорее растительным запахом, чем пластиковым, а тонкие нити, из которых она была сплетена, обещали неплохую гибкость. Странно не желая сдвигать руки из принятой позы, Спок поднял голову и потерся об веревку подбородком, слыша, как участилось при виде этого дыхание Леонарда.

Текстура веревки, хоть и гладкая, не обладала искусственной гладкостью промышленного шнура и ощущалась на коже довольно приятно. Без сомнений, именно поэтому Леонард предпочитал такую веревку — хотя скорость ее появления подсказывала, что Леонард приобрел ее заранее и хранил у себя в каюте.

Что, если Спок был не первым вовлеченным в подобные действия? Мысль была… раздражающей.

Или… тем, кого связывали, был Леонард? Хотя мысль о том, что кто-то связывал Леонарда, была так же неприятна, Спок, уже став свидетелем подобного, начал примиряться с этой идеей.

Он бы очень хотел быть единственным, кого Леонард так свяжет. Он откинулся назад, глядя тому в глаза:

— Я нахожу ее более, чем подходящей, Леонард.

Тот фыркнул от смеха.

— Более, чем подходящей, боже. — Леонард покачал головой. — Для следующей части тебе придется встать, Спок, но, если потом ты захочешь вернуться на колени, можешь это сделать.

Мягкое начало — приказ к повиновению, выраженный как предложение, и предоставление ему ограниченного выбора. Хотя Спок и жаждал того напора и той интенсивности, что Леонард показывал на видео, он был благодарен за медленное развитие событий.

Спок плавно поднялся, не вынимая рук из-за спины. Леонард осмотрел его с головы до ног, задержавшись взглядом на груди, пахе. Спок никогда не любил быть выставленным напоказ; на Вулкане тщеславие не одобрялось, да и его сверстники находили в нем слишком много недостатков, чтобы Спок ценил быть на виду, но взгляд Леонарда был таким собственническим и откровенным, что Спок нашел его если и не успокаивающим, то чрезвычайно приятным.

— Повернись, — сказал Леонард, и Спок повиновался.

У Леонарда были теплые руки, и от его первого прикосновения ( _жар, похоть, ЖАР_ ) Спока качнуло так, что он еле устоял на ногах. Но вместо того, чтобы отстраниться, Леонард помог ему удержаться, а затем быстро обернул веревку вокруг его запястий, обмотал предплечья почти до локтей и аккуратно завязал узел. Внезапно отступил, обрывая контакт, и Споку пришлось переступить с ноги на ногу, чтобы не упасть.

Его плечи откинулись назад, кожа на груди натянулась, спина выгнулась — он был связан туго, но далеко не на пределе своих возможностей.

— Ну, Спок, — проговорил Леонард, — хочешь опять встать на колени? Тебе нужно сказать это вслух.

Спок моргнул.

— Да, — чуть помедлив, сказал он, опускаясь на колени. Леонард поймал его за локоть, когда он, не привыкший к смещению центра тяжести, начал терять равновесие, и нежно помог опуститься на пол.

В своем сознании Спок мог воспроизвести изображение Леонарда на экране — он раздвинул ноги, копируя ту позу: колени расставлены, возбужденный член торчит вверх, нетронутый.

— Ох, Спок, — выдохнул Леонард, словно это Спок давал ему что-то, а не он абсолютно все — Споку.

Рука Леонарда опустилась на макушку Спока, запуская пальцы в волосы, поглаживая по голове, с нажимом проходясь от основания черепа вверх. Ногти царапнули кожу головы, заставляя Спока задрожать и приоткрыть рот, чтобы облегчить себе дыхание. Он мог обонять возбуждение Леонарда, вдыхать его густой аромат, и Спок подался вперед, вжимаясь носом в молнию на его форменных штанах. Леонард с шипением втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, пальцы на затылке Спока на один краткий добела раскаленный миг сжались сильнее, острее царапая кожу.

— Давай, — велел Леонард, — расстегни их.

Спок заставил себя открыть глаза и, моргая, смотрел на него. Он не мог расстегнуть штаны Леонарда, ведь его руки связаны за… ох. Ну, разумеется.

Форменная рубашка уставной длины закрывала половину молнии. Спок носом приподнял подол, открывая молнию и пуговицу на поясе штанов, при этом давление его носа вдоль возбужденного члена Леонарда оказало интересный побочный эффект. Должно быть, он действовал верно, поскольку Леонард поднял дрожащую руку и придержал подол, так что Спок мог отстраниться и оценить представшую перед ним задачу.

Он лизнул нижнюю губу, вычисляя нужный угол и степень давления, а затем подался вперед, сжал зубами ткань пояса Леонарда над пуговицей и осторожно потянул. Когда пуговица расстегнулась, Леонард одобрительно погладил Спока по голове, и тот, не думая отстраняться, сомкнул зубы на собачке молнии. Ощущение металла на зубах было довольно неприятным, но это было лишь отдаленное неудобство. Он потянул с тщательно выверенным давлением, и молния, легко поддавшись, начала расстегиваться.

На полпути она застряла, Спок потянул раз, другой, прежде, чем до него дошло, что угол изменился, и физические законы больше не на его стороне. Однако, ему потребовался всего миг, чтобы найти правильное решение — он еще шире расставил колени, опускаясь ниже, после чего молния легко скользнула до конца.

— Ох, ебать, Спок, — выдохнул Леонард, и Спок кивнул. В конце концов, именно в этом и была их цель — хотя он сам не использовал бы столь грубые выражения, ему нравилось, как Леонард произнес это слово. _Ебать_. Звучание резонировало в груди Леонарда, порождая в Споке сходные вибрации.

Теперь запах возбуждения стал сильнее, гуще, и Спок уткнулся носом, глубоко вдыхая его, больше всего на свете желая попробовать Леонарда на вкус.

Он грубо потянул в стороны края ширинки, стаскивая штаны Леонарда чуть ниже, и…

Леонард не носил белья. Когда Спок замер, он хохотнул.

— Думал, когда же ты заметишь, — сказал он, и акцент в его голосе проявился сильнее обычного. Спок моргнул, припоминая происходящее в кабинете Леонарда. Неужели он тогда тоже был без белья? Как же легко было бы тогда Леонарду взять его так же, как сейчас — поставить Спока на колени и заставить отсосать, лишь только расстегнув молнию.

— Только не говори, что я сломал твой грандиозный мозг, — мягко сказал Леонард. — Тебе нужно, чтобы я говорил тебе, что делать?

Сглотнув, Спок кивнул.

— Хорошо, родной, — проговорил Леонард. — Соси мой член. Используй свой прекрасный рот. Пусти этот острый язычок на доброе дело.

Сделав вдох, Спок втянул в рот головку члена, она была горячей на его языке, нежной и горько-соленой на вкус. Он слышал, как над его головой Леонард втянул воздух сквозь зубы. Спок обвел головку языком, жаждая еще больше этой горечи, и его рот сильнее наполнился слюной. В погоне за этим вкусом он вобрал член Леонарда глубже, пока не был вынужден остановиться, заполненный до предела. Он издал протестующее ворчание — ему даже близко не было достаточно Леонарда в себе.

— Вот так, — выдохнул Леонард. — Используй язык. Все хорошо, чтобы взять глубже, потребуется практика.

Что ж, если требовалась практика, значит, Спок будет практиковаться. Но сейчас он последовал указаниям Леонарда. Он провел языком по нижней стороне члена, и Леонард зашипел. В этом звуке была боль, и Спок дернулся назад, но Леонард удержал его.

— Я в порядке, — сказал он, — но нежнее, Спок. Языки людей мягче, чем у вулканцев. Продолжай, соси, и не молчи. Я хочу тебя слышать.

Спок неожиданно для себя самого издал стон, словно до сих пор сдерживал его и сам не осознавал этого, и, отстраняясь, нежно прошелся языком по нижней стороне члена Леонарда. Он видел на записи, как Леонард двигал головой и втягивал щеки, так что он последовал примеру и был вознагражден — голова Леонарда откинулась назад.

— Ох, да, Спок. Вот так, родной. Ох, как хорошо ты меня сосешь, — Спок ощутил, как загорелись кончики его ушей от потока хлынувшей к ним крови. Голова шла кругом, сердце бешено колотилось. — Ты смотришься так, словно создан для этого. Твои губы выглядят просто здорово, растянутые вокруг моего члена… и боже мой, как широко ты раздвигаешь ноги. У меня есть кое-какие идеи по поводу этой растяжки, родной, и я думаю, что они тебе понравятся.

Спок _заскулил_ , с уголков его губ капала слюна, увлажняя щеки и подбородок — он просто _умирал от желания_ , и позволил себе целиком окунуться в этот ритм, его разум начало заволакивать белым.

Леонард издал глубокий горловой стон, пальцы в волосах Спока сжались сильнее, останавливая и оттягивая его назад. Не желая терять обретенный ритм, Спок попытался вернуться к прерванному занятию, ищуще раскрыв рот.

— Пока хватит, — проговорил Леонард. — Я сказал, что у меня есть планы, и я намерен их воплотить. Понимаешь? — Спок глядел на него, моргая, его веки отяжелели, глаза закрывались сами собой. — Спок, как меня зовут?

Споку пришлось дважды сглотнуть, прежде чем он смог заговорить, а когда смог, его голос был настолько низок, что почти неузнаваем.

— Леонард.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Леонард, с силой вжимая ладонь в основание члена, его веки трепетали, дыхание с шумом вырывалось через нос. — На кровать, быстро, на колени, лицом к изголовью.

Кивнув, Спок начал кое-как подниматься на ноги. В этот раз было значительно труднее, но он справился, лишь однажды чуть не потеряв равновесие. По сравнению с полом, поверхность кровати была почти непристойно мягкой под его коленями, он изо всех сил старался принять нужную позу, пока, наконец, не устроился на постели, раздвинув колени. Это было трудно — кровать норовила прогнуться под ним, из-за чего его ноги разъезжались все шире. Он раздраженно зарычал, и тут ему на поясницу опустилась теплая рука: _привязанность, теплота, жар_.

— Ты можешь опуститься до конца? Не делай, просто кивни или покачай головой.

Спок кивнул и услышал, как Леонард с силой втянул воздух.

— Мы непременно воспользуемся этим преимуществом, не сегодня, но скоро. А сейчас я хочу, чтобы ты наклонился вперед.

Он не смог бы этого сделать, не потеряв равновесия, и Спок замялся.

— Спок? — спросил Леонард.

Спок прикусил губу.

— Я упаду, — проговорил он.

— Все нормально, Спок, я тебе помогу, — сказал Леонард, — Ты обопрешься на кровать грудью и по крайней мере одним плечом. Готов? — Его неожиданно сильные руки приблизились к груди Спока и остановились в ожидании. Спок размышлял. В предложенной позе его лицо будет вжато в матрас, и она будет… довольно унизительной, поскольку выставит на обозрение…

О.

Она выставит его на _обозрение_. Спок кивнул.

Леонард мягко подтолкнул его, и Спок позволил себе упасть вперед, доверяя Леонарду подхватить и опустить его. И действительно, его лицо прижалось к простыням, и с расставленными ногами и связанными за спиной руками он был полностью открыт, выставлен на обозрение, и не способен пошевелиться. Его голова шла кругом.

Спок чувствовал руки Леонарда на своей спине, они прошлись от плеч до талии, слегка царапая ногтями кожу, а затем погладили округлые изгибы его ягодиц, сдавили. Большие пальцы пощекотали раздвинувшуюся расщелину, и Спок почувствовал, как сжались там его мышцы.

— Ты когда-нибудь касался себя здесь? — спросил Леонард, и Спок, зажмурившись, помотал головой. — Я собираюсь это сделать, ладно?

Спок кивнул, царапанье ткани по его ставшей сверхчувствительной коже ощущалось чрезвычайно приятно, и он не мог перестать слегка ерзать, чтобы продлить ощущение трения.

— Спок, мне нужно, чтобы ты говорил.

— Да, — сказал он, — пожалуйста.

Внезапно Леонард исчез — для Спока это было, словно окативший его поток ледяной воды. Он дернулся, пытаясь двинуться с места, встать — и тут Леонард вернулся и успокаивающе прошелся рукой по коже Спока.

— Ш-ш-ш, прости, Спок, — сказал он. — Надо было предупредить. Мне нужно было взять кое-что. Ты в порядке? Хочешь продолжить?

Спок успокоился. Думать было трудно, все чего он хотел — это рук Леонарда на своем теле.

— Прошу, — выговорил он, — прошу, не спрашивай. Коснись меня, пожалуйста.

— Я надену перчатку, — сказал Леонард. — Но я прямо тут, рядом. А вообще, разожми пальцы.

Спок раскрыл правую ладонь, и миг спустя Леонард вложил в нее прохладную пластиковую бутылку. Спок крепко сжал ее.

— Держи, — сказал Леонард. — К тому времени, как нам это потребуется, она должна быть теплой.

Должно быть, любрикант. Спок почувствовал, как сорвалось его дыхание.

Он вывернул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть, что делает Леонард. Верный слову, тот прижал колено к боку Спока, чтобы сохранять между ними контакт, пока извлекал из саквояжа пару синто-латексных перчаток и с привычной легкостью надевал их. Затем он достал небольшую, тонкую белую коробочку — явно из запасов лазарета, и Спок нахмурился. Лишь когда Леонард открыл ее и извлек тонкую простыню из синего синто-латекса, до Спока дошло, что будет дальше. На смену окатившей его ледяной волны пришла волна жара, он задрожал. Подняв глаза, Леонард поймал его взгляд. Улыбнувшись, он показал Споку извлеченное.

— Знаешь, зачем это? — спросил он и Спок кивнул. — Можно?

Спок нахмурился, размышляя. Леонард ждал, поглаживая левой рукой его бок.

— Ты хочешь применить это для оральной стимуляции моего ануса, — заговорил Спок, и Леонард удивленно рассмеялся.

— Ну, я бы сказал не так, но да, Спок. Я хочу тебя вылизать, — смех расцветил голос Леонарда новыми обертонами. — Но не стану, если ты не хочешь.

Спок на миг сосредоточился на том, чтобы обуздать свое дыхание.

— Должен признать, что, когда в процессе своих исследований я впервые столкнулся с упоминанием подобных действий, я не был уверен, что это может быть приятным.

Леонард кивнул, как обычно сумев услышать то, чего Спок не сказал.

— А сейчас?

— Нет, — признался Спок и сглотнул, — сейчас я признаю, что это пробуждает во мне немалое… любопытство.

Леонард ухмыльнулся.

— Тогда я удовлетворю это любопытство. Ну-ка, дай-ка сюда… — он протянул руку и забрал у Спока бутылку со смазкой, Спок услышал щелчок открываемой и закрываемой крышки, а затем Леонард вновь сунул бутылку ему в руку. — Постарайся удержать ее, но если уронишь, не переживай, ладно?

— Да, Леонард, — сказал Спок, хотя и подумал, что предупреждение было излишним.

Леонард коснулся его ануса смазанным пальцем, нежно вычерчивая круги вокруг, Спок ахнул, его руки дернулись от внезапной стимуляции, что была почти на грани того, что он мог вынести.

— Все хорошо, Спок? — спросил Леонард, его палец не замедлялся, не останавливался, неудержимо продолжая движения…

—  _Да_ , — проскулил Спок, пытаясь податься назад, отчаянно ища больше трения, больше давления, больше _чего угодно_ , и Леонард хохотнул.

— Хорошо.

И быстрее, чем Спок мог заметить, накрыл его зад листом синто-латекса, затем его язык жестко лизнул, повторяя траекторию пальца — и Спок закричал в голос, шокированно распахнув глаза.

Но Леонард не стал отстраняться, чтобы это прокомментировать, лишь вжался сильнее — лизал его широкими полосами, оставлял сосущие поцелуи, от которых Спок дергался и дрожал. Заострив кончик языка, Леонард похлопал им по чувствительной коже, и Спок содрогнулся всем телом. Он стонал с каждым вдохом, издавая высокие, задыхающиеся звуки, которые в другое время заставили бы его смутиться, но сейчас он просто не мог беспокоиться о таких _мелочах_ , когда все его существо было целиком сосредоточено в той точке, где они соединялись — где он мог ощущать, как касается его Леонард, какое _наслаждение_ ему дарит.

Спок закричал, чувствуя, как удовольствие начало закручиваться вихрем внутри, вздыматься, словно волны древнего моря, стараясь погрести его под собой. Он задвигался, вторя толчками бедер этим волнам, порой скользя прочь от ласкающего его рта, но Леонард просто двигался вместе с ним, когда мог, а когда не мог — удерживал его на месте, заставляя Спока трястись и стонать все громче.

Затем он отстранился, продолжая ласкать анус Спока пальцем.

— Ты можешь кончить вот так? Кончишь вот так? Блядь, Спок, ты можешь кончить больше одного раза?

—  _Да!_  — издал вопль Спок и кончил, удовольствие оглушительной молниеподобной вспышкой накрыло его разум, все тело свело судорогой оргазма, и он почувствовал, как его семя увлажнило простыни под ним.

— О господи, Спок, — проговорил Леонард. — Ты сказал, что сможешь еще раз?

Спок, опьяневший от страсти и все еще подергивающийся, потому что _палец Леонарда не прекращал движений_ , мог лишь отчаянно кивнуть. Он сможет… и кончит, причем, скоро, если Леонард не остановится.

Отбросив синто-латекс, Леонард потирал большим пальцем вход, кончики остальных пальцев нажимали на промежность, кружили вокруг яичек, уже не раздутых от семени, но все еще полных. Спок застонал, а потом — снова, когда Леонард навис над ним, вжимаясь все еще одетой грудью в спину Спока.

Леонард лизнул кромку его уха, щелкнул языком по острию, заставив Спока ловить ртом воздух.

— Могу я тебя трахнуть, Спок? — он нежно прикусил кончик уха, а потом зализал, смягчая укол боли языком. — Пожалуйста.

—  _Да,_  — проскрежетал Спок, и тут же ощутил, как скользкий палец входит в него. Ощущение было странным, и Споку пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы не сопротивляться ему — и все равно, это было не так жестко, как он ожидал; его мускулы были все еще расслаблены после языка Леонарда и оргазма, так что палец проскользнул в него на всю длину почти без сопротивления.

Это продолжалось мучительно медленно, Спок начал терять терпение — и, наконец, Леонард начал двигаться, мелкими толчками погружая в него палец. Спок качнулся навстречу его руке, ощущая, как их соприкосновение рождает искры в его нервных волокнах. Вскоре Леонард смог добавить еще один палец, и еще, на миг прервавшись, чтобы выдавить еще любриканта, пока Спок не ощутил, что его анус широко раскрыт и капает смазкой.

Леонард отстранился, и Спок протестующе попытался толкнуться обратно, но его толчок не нашел цели, а руки все еще были связаны.

— Легче, — проговорил Леонард, его голос был заглушен снимаемой через голову рубашкой. — Я тут рядом. — И так и было. Он вжался возбужденным членом во влажную расселину между ягодиц Спока, пока доставал презерватив и надевал его ловкими, уверенными пальцами.

Он чуть отстранился, и тут же Спок почувствовал, как к его анусу прижимается горячая округлая головка.

— Ну, Спок, — сказал Леонард. — Не забывай дышать.

Спок сделал глубокий вдох, и Леонард толкнулся в него, медленно, но неумолимо, пока головка не погрузилась полностью.

— Дыши, — велел Леонард, поглаживая Спока по бедру, и тот выдохнул удерживаемый воздух. На следующем его вдохе Леонард начал двигаться, медленно входя глубже с непрестанным задыхающимся речитативом «ох, черт, Спок, ох, черт».

Теперь Споку было известно, насколько обманчивым показался ему размер члена Леонарда, и все равно он был удивлен, что Леонард все продолжал входить в него — гораздо дальше, чем должен был, по оценкам Спока. Он ощущал себя заполненным, Леонард был глубоко в нем, заставляя его задыхаться и корчиться, и вот, наконец, член погрузился в него целиком, а бедра Леонарда вжались в зад Спока.

— Вот так, — замерев, выдохнул Леонард. — Так хорошо, ты так хорош. — Он чуть качнулся — еле заметное движение вперед и назад — и Спок задохнулся. —  _Блядь_ , как же хорошо, — Леонард застонал. — Могу я двигаться? Пожалуйста, скажи, что могу.

Спок сжался вокруг него, и Леонард издал громкий крик, его бедра дернулись, толкнув Спока вперед и задев внутри него что-то, от чего перед глазами Спока взорвалась огненная вспышка.

—  _Двигайся!_  — буквально взревел он, отчаянно жаждая вновь испытать это ощущение, и с тихими ругательствами Леонард послушался, трахая его жестко, быстро, глубоко, с каждым третьим толчком задевая ту же точку, заставляя Спока дергаться и сжимать его сильнее.

— Держись, — сказал Леонард, отстраняясь и потянув Спока следом за бедра. Мир вокруг перевернулся, Спок обнаружил, что сидит на коленях Леонарда, а связанные руки касаются его возбужденного члена. Спок попытался сжать пальцы, удержать его, Леонард зашипел сквозь зубы, отталкивая его от себя вперед. Спок заскулил, он не хотел отстраняться — и тут он почувствовал, как член Леонарда вновь касается его входа, сам вжался в него, наконец-то обретя способность двигаться самостоятельно, и скользнул вниз, насаживаясь на член.

— Вот так, — сказал Леонард. — А теперь я хочу посмотреть, как ты трахаешь сам себя на моем члене.

Приподнявшись, насколько возможно. Спок резко опустился на него, заполняя себя. На третьем толчке он понял, что теперь может сам контролировать угол, и сместился назад, так что новый толчок пришелся как раз в нужное место. И с этого мига Спок пропал. Он едва осознавал свой бешеный темп, но почти взвыл, когда Леонард толкнулся навстречу, погружая член еще глубже.

После этого Спок долго не продержался. Он не мог ясно вспомнить, сколько трахал себя членом Леонарда, но, видимо, это было достаточно долго — его бедра горели от напряжения, когда он наконец-то, наконец-то кончил.

Он смутно осознавал происходящее — как чертыхается Леонард, а его зубы вонзаются в плечо Спока: яркая вспышка ощущений, которая так и не стала болью. Леонард приподнял его, и он поддался, чуть хныкнув, когда член покинул его тело. Он лежал и, не моргая, смотрел, как Леонард избавляется от использованного презерватива, как очищает их обоих влажным полотенцем. И вздохнул, когда Леонард развязал его руки и разминал их сильными, уверенными движениями, пока они вновь не обрели чувствительность.

Леонард выглядел странно нерешительным для человека, который совсем недавно вводил свой пенис в прямую кишку Спока. Спок похлопал по кровати рядом с собой, и Леонард застенчиво присел. На его лице была странная улыбка, но Спок слишком устал, чтобы задумываться об этом.

— Ты в порядке, род… — Леонард осекся, и Спок поднял голову. Протянул вперед руку, предлагая Леонарду два пальца. Тот удивленно глянул на него, но потом повторил жест.

— Можешь звать меня «родной», если пожелаешь, — мягко сказал Спок, скользя по пальцам Леонарда своими в медленном, ласковом поцелуе. — Хотя я бы просил тебя воздержаться от этого во время дежурства.

Улыбка Леонарда стала светлее.

— Без проблем, родной, — отозвался он. — А теперь берегись. Не знаю, практикуют ли вулканцы обнимашки, но этот конкретный землянин — да. Особенно после такой ночи, как эта.

На краткий момент Спока заставили встать, чтобы сдернуть с кровати покрывало, а затем они оба улеглись в постель. Вдвоем было тесно — стандартные флотские кровати были узковаты, но, когда голова Леонарда уютно легла на грудь Спока, а их ноги переплелись, никого из них это уже не волновало.


	5. Равновесие

Сложив руки за спиной, Спок быстрыми шагами шел по направлению к зоне отдыха. Члены экипажа торопливо расступались перед ним, не желая попадаться на пути, какой бы долг ни вел его столь целеустремленно вперед. Перед дверью он на миг задержался, быстро проведя рукой по волосам и убедившись, что они лежат, как нужно, а затем вошел внутрь так, словно и не спешил сюда по коридорам.

Джим уже сидел за их обычным шахматным столом, фигуры были расставлены на доске. Со страдальческим выражением лица он держал в руках тарелку с зеленым салатом. Рядом с ним сидел Леонард, подавшись в кресле вперед, и что-то тихо говорил — явно отчитывал Джима за несоблюдение диеты. Увидев Леонарда, Спок запнулся, его дыхание сбилось — как и каждый раз, когда он видел своего любовника.

Верный себе, Леонард поднял взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить колебания Спока, и его лицо осветилось ослепительной улыбкой. Спока словно повлекло к нему — так ярко и неудержимо излучал свою радость Леонард.

Думая, что о нем забыли, Джим с облегчением обмяк в кресле, опустив тарелку с салатом на стол. Но ее стука о поверхность было достаточно, чтобы внимание Леонарда вновь обратилось к нему — он развернулся, испепеляя Джима взглядом.

— Ну пожалуйста, Боунс, — запротестовал Джим, и Спок подумал, что у него очень уставший голос. В скором времени у них запланирована увольнительная, и Спок должен будет убедиться, что Джим возьмет свою часть отпуска, пусть даже ему самому придется отказаться от их с Леонардом планов и от роскошной широкой кровати, что ждала их на планете.

(«Позволь себе чуть-чуть пожить, Спок» — вспомнил он тихие слова Леонарда, когда тот, склонившись над плечом Спока, изучал страницу с бронью отеля. — «Закажи двуспальную». Спок, невольно задрожав, повиновался).

Спок сел, протянув над столом два пальца Леонарду и с радостью отметив, как тот без колебаний ответил тем же. Вулканские публичные проявления привязанности были сдержанными по натуре и довольно чуждыми менталитету землян, и потому их истинный смысл часто ускользал от людей. Когда характер разговоров вокруг не изменился, Спок понял, что они с Леонардом остались нераскрытыми, как и было на протяжении последних трех месяцев.

(И какие это были месяцы. Первые несколько недель Спок был просто опьянен теплотой и привязанностью, и похотью, и так свободно расточаемыми прикосновениями. Леонард был немногим лучше, с его лица не сходила широкая, заразительная усмешка. Ухура как-то сказала, что такой счастливый Маккой нравится ей гораздо больше, потому что его хорошее настроение, похоже, воодушевляет весь корабль. И в самом деле, лишь один член экипажа казался обеспокоенным настроением Маккоя — Скотти. Когда Леонард презентовал ему в качестве благодарности бутылку выдержанного виски, он лишь покачал головой и громко объявил, что _«не хочет знать подробностей!»_ )

Джим знал. Ну конечно же, Джим знал. Спок давно перестал пытаться многое скрывать от своего капитана, и он знал, что Джим будет рад за своих друзей. По просьбе Леонарда они не раскрывали свое решение продолжать романтические и сексуальные отношения, потому как «если Джим узнает, у нас не будет ни минуты покоя!» Спок без проблем согласился. Хотя он и не испытывал неудобств в обсуждении сексуальных вопросов и понимал человеческие потребности, он предпочитал хранить собственные желания в секрете.

— Спок, — в голосе Джима прорезались умоляющие нотки. — Не мог бы ты, пожалуйста, сказать Боунсу отцепиться от моей еды? Я просто хочу куриный сэндвич.

Леонард скривился:

— Тебе нужно какое-то разнообразие в твоей чертовой диете, Джим! Не говоря уже о зеленых овощах — тебе уже далеко не двадцать!

Спок поднял бровь:

— Приношу извинения, Джим. Я давно предпочитаю не перечить Леонарду в медицинских вопросах. Как глава медицинской службы, он…

— Да-да, — ворча, отмахнулся от него Джим. — Я съем этот чертов салат. А ты и вправду знаешь, как осчастливить парня, да?

Спок склонил голову.

— Именно так, — сказал он, и Леонард, откинув голову, рассмеялся. Миг спустя Джим присоединился к нему. А потом даже, не жалуясь, засунул в рот ложку салата.

Знакомая уже группа инженеров сгрудилась в дальнем углу, разглядывая что-то в ПАДДе и хихикая. Спок какое-то время наблюдал за ними и потому заметил, как они спрятали ПАДД, когда в комнату вошел Сулу.

Спок немного поразмышлял об этом, а потом отвернулся, вновь возвращаясь к шахматам.


End file.
